Soldats d'élite
by Antina
Summary: chap 9 En mission d'infiltration dans un pays ennemis, nos cinq soldats d'élite doivent impérativement apporter des informations capitales à leurs supérieurs...
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : antinea85  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : ...  
  
Disclamer : sont pas à moi. Gagne pas d'argent avec. Mais je m'amuse bien quand même, niarf, niarf, niarf...  
  
Remarque : et une autre fic de commencée, une ! J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose, je savais pas quoi, et voilà ce que ça a donné.  
  
Soldats d'élite.  
  
Prologue.  
  
Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Ou plutôt me fait appeler ainsi. Malgré mon âge (même pas 20 ans) je suis ce qu'on appelle un soldat d'élite. Super entraîné, même que j'ai eu droit à un entraînement rien que pour moi. La cause de ce traitement de faveur ? La guerre, qui dure depuis prêt de 5 ans. Donc, les autorités militaires ont décidé d'expérimenter une autre méthode. Mettre en avant la qualité plutôt que la quantité. Alors ils en ont formé quatre autres comme moi. Enfin, on peut pas dire que tout ce qu'on sait, c'est eux qui nous l'ont appris... On a soigneusement été choisis pour nos qualités personnelles, d'abord.  
  
Moi, parce que j'avais l'instinct de survie très développé, que je cours vite, que je suis un as du vol et que je manie à la perfection les armes blanches.  
  
Quatre, il paraît qu'il a un QI exceptionnel et un grand sens de la stratégie. C'est une tête pensante, quoi. Il sait aussi se battre, s'il faut, mais je pense que dans un vrai combat, c'est moi qui l'emporterait. Et surtout si c'est un combat à mort. Moi j'ai déjà tué, Quatre non. C'est une grosse différence.  
  
Je sais pas si j'aurai les mêmes chances face à Trowa. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi souple et agile que lui. Il a du être acrobate dans une autre vie... En tout cas, il cache bien son jeu le silencieux. En temps normal, il faut se battre pour lui arracher chaque mot en mission, il peut s'infiltrer n'importe où et faire parler n'importe qui.  
  
Un type trop marrant –enfin, à mon sens-, c'est Wufei. Il est chinois. Je me demande si tous les chinois ont le même tempérament. Un volcan ! Je suis toujours en train de le chercher, c'est trop fendart quand il monte sur ses grands chevaux ! Enfin, je fais gaffe quand même à pas aller trop loin, il est ceinture noire dans je ne sais combien de disciplines martiales, en plus d'êtres un pro en mécanique.  
  
Heero, son domaine privilégié, c'est l'informatique. Je crois que s'il devait se marier un jour, ce serait avec son ordinateur portable. On voit jamais l'un sans l'autre ! Et comme il est japonais, il connaît aussi depuis tout petit des techniques de combats ? C'est pas un tendre. Et si Wufei préfigure un volcan, lui ce serait plutôt une banquise... Heero est le chef de notre groupe, et techniquement il a le droit de me faire des misères s'il est pas content...M'enfin bon, jusqu'ici, j'ai jamais eu peur de personne, c'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer.  
  
Surtout que ces quatre là sont mes alliés. Encore heureux, parce que si j'avais été dans le camp adverse, j'aurais retourné ma veste. Ils sont terribles. Et je vous dit pas l'équipe d'enfer qu'on fait tous les cinq réunis...  
  
Sur le terrain, parce que dans le quotidien, la cohabitation peut s'avérer très difficile. Et je vous assure que c'est pas seulement de ma faute !  
  
Enfin voilà, on est cinq (très) jeunes soldats d'élite qui formons une équipe spéciale et non officielle, qui parcourons depuis trois mois le monde ensemble, enchaînant mission sur mission dans le but de gagner cette guerre. Quatre lui dit : d'établir la paix mais moi, je crois qu'on veut juste gagner pour montrer qu'on est les plus forts, et la paix, c'est qu'un mot pour justifier les actes de tout le monde.  
  
Cynique, moi ? Non. Réaliste. Et un chouilla désabusé, aussi, c'est vrai. Mais bon, que voulez-vous... Je suis un soldat. J'ai été entraîné et suis payé pour ce que je fais, donc je le fais. Drôle ou pas drôle, facile ou pas, bien ou mal. Je ne me pose pas de questions. Et pour tout vous dire, en ce moment, j'ai d'autres préoccupations. Qui feraient sûrement hurler de fureur mes supérieurs... Mais bon, je suis un jeune homme, avant tout... Même si les autres ne partageraient peut-être pas mon point de vue...  
  
A suivre... C'est juste une mise en situation... Allez voir la suite. 


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : antinea85  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : ...  
  
Disclamer : sont pas à moi. Gagne pas d'argent avec. Mais je m'amuse bien quand même, niarf, niarf, niarf...  
  
Remarques : merci à Misao girl pour ses reviews . . .  
Soldats d'élite.  
  
Chapitre 1. . .  
  
- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, oui !  
  
Heero était très irrité. Ce baka d'amerloque était de plus en plus lunatique ces derniers temps, et ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs...  
  
- Rien que tu trouverais intéressant, répliqua Duo, agacé par l'insistance du japonais.  
  
- T'as tes règles où quoi ?  
  
- Ouais, un truc dans ce genre là !... Et il s'enferma à double tour dans la salle de bain.  
  
Heero fronça les sourcils, considéra un instant l'idée de défoncer la porte de la salle de bain, puis, sachant que ce serait certainement à lui de la réparer, y renonça. Il attendrait que l'autre sorte, tout simplement... Retournant dans le salon, il fut accueillit par trois regards plus ou moins interrogateurs. Il haussa les épaules en réponse, signifiant par là qu'il n'avait rien pu soutirer du natté.  
  
- Laisse-moi lui parler. Tu n'es pas vraiment un maître en matière de diplomatie... fit Quatre.  
  
- A chacun sa spécialité, grogna le japonais dans sa barbe.  
  
En silence chacun reprit son activité. Heero s'installa devant son ordinateur, Wufei continua à vérifier leurs armes, les démontant puis les remontant les unes après les autres, Quatre réfléchissant sur l'objectif de leur prochaine mission, et Trowa étudiant un rapport quelconque. Scène faisant partie de leur quotidien. Ce dernier était depuis quelque temps perturbé par les sautes d'humeur du cinquième membre de leur équipe. Au début, ils avaient juste été un peu étonnés du comportement du Duo, toujours si joyeux et dynamique habituellement. Même s'il faisait hurler Wufei, grincer des dents Heero, hausser les sourcils à Trowa et soupirer Quatre, son attitude de joker était indispensable à l'harmonie du groupe. Or, voilà que depuis peu, Duo prenait la mouche pour un rien, se levait de table ou boudait sans raison apparente, passait de la joie la plus folle à la mélancolie la plus profonde, bref, changeait d'humeur comme de chemise. Et cela s'en ressentait sur tout le groupe. Agacement, colère, incompréhension, exaspération, inquiétude... Heero considérait que toutes ces émotions étaient non nécessaires, et ne feraient que leur nuire. Objectif : les éliminer. Moyen pour atteindre ce but : régler le problème de Duo, quelqu'il soit. Obstacle à franchir : trouver ledit problème. Donc faire cracher le morceau à l'américain. Ils avaient mis l'américain au pied du mur, mais ce dernier était d'une obstination sans bornes...  
  
Le bruit d'une clé qu'on tourne indiqua qu'il sortait justement de la salle d'eau. Avec un regard significatif aux autres, Quatre partit le rejoindre.  
  
- Duo ?  
  
- C'est Heero qui t'envoie ?  
  
- Non, je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais m'en parler, s'il s'agit d'un sujet délicat.  
  
- Hum.  
  
- Duo, c'est pas qu'on veut se mêler de ce qui ne nous regarde pas. Mais tu comprends tout de même qu'on a des raisons de se poser des questions...  
  
Duo resta un moment silencieux, tandis que le blond le laissait réfléchir, en l'observant discrètement. Quand Duo était tourmenté, cela se voyait à au pli entre ses sourcils. Finalement, semblant prendre une décision, le natté se tourna vers son coéquipier et lui dit :  
  
- J'ai besoin de marcher un peu, tu viens ?  
  
- Je prends une veste et j'arrive...  
  
En moins de deux ils étaient dehors. Leur planque se trouvait en pleine nature, éloignée de tout. Idéal pour ceux qui aimait les balades en forêt... Après quelques minutes de silence, l'arabe lança les hostilités :  
  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ?  
  
- Si je te le dis, tu n'iras pas le répéter aux autres, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Tout dépend de ce que c'est, répondit prudemment le blond.  
  
- Et bien, crois-moi sur parole, c'est quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas du tout envie de savoir... Même toi, je ne pense pas que ça te ravira...  
  
- ...  
  
- Très bien. Alors, comment te présenter la chose ? Ca s'embrouille un peu dans ma tête.  
  
Ils s'assirent sur un tronc d'arbre couché, dans une petite clairière.  
  
- J'ai 19 ans. Tout comme vous, enfin à peu près, je suppose. Je suis un garçon....  
  
- ... et ?  
  
- Et j'ai besoin d'avoir une vie sexuelle. Je suis frustré.  
  
- ... Attend... tu me dis que tu nous fait tout ce cirque parce que tu es sexuellement frustré ? (il est sûr d'avoir un don pour la diplomatie, Quatchan ?^__^)  
  
- NON, JE TE DIS QUE J'EN PEUX PLUS PARCE QUE JE SUIS JEUNE, JE SUIS GAY, CONSTAMMENT ENTOURE DE QUATRE BEAUX GOSSES, AVEC INTERDICTION DE FREQUENTER D'AUTRES GENS, FAISANT UN METIER PROPICE AUX DEFERLEMENTS D'ADRENALINE, ET RIEN QUE MA MAIN DROITE POUR M'AIDER A FAIRE BAISSER LA PRESSION !...  
  
Duo s'était levé et faisait face à son coéquipier, essoufflé par son coup d'éclats. Il attendait que toutes les informations qu'il venait de livrer fassent leur chemin...  
  
Ce qui ne tarda pas à être le cas au vu des rougeurs prises par Quatre.  
  
- Tu vois, je t'avais dis que tu voulais pas savoir...  
  
- Je... c'est vraiment pour ça ? Je veux dire... ton comportement bizarre...  
  
- Comme je viens de te le dire. Je ne suis pas une machine, moi, je suis humain. Et j'y peux strictement rien si des fois j'ai l'impression d'être en chaleur... Toi ça va encore, mais t'as vu la pudeur des trois autres ? Ils en n'ont rien à battre de se balader à poil sous mon nez.  
  
- T'exagères.  
  
- Oui, bon. C'est juste au sortir de la douche ou pour d'autres trucs, je sais bien que c'est jamais gratuit. Mais moi, ça m'aide pas du tout. J'ai jamais été attiré par les filles, et là on me cloîtres avec des mecs super canons 24 heures sur 24. Je vais devenir dingue. Si seulement Heero me laissait sortir de temps en temps, j'aurais aucun mal à trouver un partenaire juste pour une fois...  
  
- C'est pas très sérieux...  
  
Duo lui lança un regard noir.  
  
- T'imagines quoi de toute façon, tu crois qu'on peut se permettre de nouer des relations durables, nous ? Et puis je me suis engagé comme soldat, pas comme moine. Et l'abstinence ça n'a jamais été mon fort. Tu vois un peu les effets que ça donne ? Je me comporte comme une gonzesse indisposée, j'arrive plus à contrôler mes réactions, j'ai des érections à des moments pour le moins inopportuns, et avec vous c'est la galère pour trouver le plus petit moment d'intimité...  
  
Il soupira.  
  
- Et c'est décidément pas un problème que j'ai envie d'exposer aux autres... Comment tu fais, toi ?  
  
- Moi ?  
  
- Ben oui. T'es peut-être pas gay mais tu dois bien avoir des envies de temps en temps, nan ?  
  
Malgré sa gêne, Quatre répondit :  
  
- Je les refoule.  
  
- Ah ouais ? Tu dois avoir plus de volonté que moi alors. Voilà, maître Winner, vous connaissez mon problème. Des solutions à proposer ? fit ironiquement le brun.  
  
- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça...  
  
- Je m'en doute. T'inquiète, t'as qu'à dire à Heero que le problème est presque réglé. Je trouverais bien une solution. Je sais pas encore quoi, mais bon... En attendant, je vais essayer de retrouver mon comportement d'avant...  
  
.......................................  
  
Ils avaient profité que Duo soit parti faire les courses pour le coincer dans une chambre. Quatre s'en voulut de s'être fait avoir si facilement. Mais aussi, comment y échapper ?... De retour à la maison, Quatre avait dit à Heero et aux autres de ne plus s'en faire. Que c'était –presque- réglé. Il n'avait pas voulu en dire plus, bien que les autres aient tenté de le faire changer d'avis. Visiblement, ils avaient fait mine d'abandonner la partie pour mieux revenir à la charge plus tard...  
  
- Crache le morceau tout de suite, Winner, ça vaudra mieux pour toi.  
  
Assis sur son lit, celui-ci lisait un livre lorsque les trois soldats étaient entrés, se plaçant stratégiquement dans la chambre pour lui couper toute retraite. Ils n'abandonneraient apparemment pas avant qu'il ait parlé. Avec résignation, Quatre pria alors pour que Duo lui pardonne, et pour que ses révélations ne jettent pas un froid entre les membres de l'équipe.  
  
- Alors ? fit Heero.  
  
- C'est un problème personnel, commença le blond.  
  
- Qui altère trop son comportement pour qu'on laisse couler.  
  
Les deux autres étaient d'accord avec lui.  
  
- Je vais vous le dire, mais après, je vous conseille d'en parler avec Duo.  
  
..............................  
  
- Je suis rentré, et je meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuurs de faim ! J'ai ramené des pizzas pour ce soir, ça vous dit ? Ben, z'êtes où ?  
  
Après avoir balancé les courses sur la table de la cuisine, le jeune homme partit à la recherche de ses compagnons. Il les trouva réunis dans le salon, apparemment en pleine conversation que son retour avait interrompu. Un regard lancé au blond lui suffit pour comprendre. Levant les yeux au ciel et grimaçant, il alla se vautrer sur le fauteuil resté libre et dit :  
  
- Quatre, rappelle-moi à l'occasion de ne jamais plus te faire de confidences.  
  
- Je suis désolé, Duo...  
  
- Moi aussi.  
  
- Ne t'en prends pas à Quatre, nous avons tous insisté pour qu'il nous le dise, fit le chinois.  
  
- J'aurais du me souvenir que vous avez tous assisté au séminaire : mille et une façon de faire parler l'ennemi... comme l'ami.  
  
Un ange passe dans la pièce (en fait l'auteur sait pas quoi mettre)  
  
Duo s'appliquait à ne croiser aucun regard. Celui de Quatre parce qu'il lui en voulait, et ceux des autres parce qu'il ne savait pas comment ils avaient pris la nouvelle. Qui sait, ils étaient peut-être homophobes, et dégoûté que quelqu'un de leur connaissance ait pu pensé à eux de cette manière-là... Sans aller jusque là, de toute façon, il n'était pas très fier de lui. Un soldat doit savoir se contrôler quelque soit la situation c'est probablement ce qu'ils pensaient tous...  
  
- Physiologiquement c'est tout à fait normal. Ca prouve que tu es en bonne santé... déclara Trowa.  
  
- A mon niveau, c'est à se demander si j'ai pas des ancêtres chez les bouffeurs de carottes, marmonna le natté en réponse. Ecoutez, reprit-il, je vois pas trop ce que vous pouvez y faire, vous, alors Heero, si tu voulais bien reconsidérer ma demande de sortir la nuit, seul, je...  
  
- Non.  
  
- Non. Il soupira. Bon, ben, je crois que le débat est clos, c'est officiel, je vais mourir de frustration... J'aurais du en profiter pour prendre des magazines de cul...  
  
Il s'apprêta à se lever pour quitter la pièce, mais un geste d'Heero le fit rester sur place. L'humiliation n'est pas encore finie ? songea t-il, mécontent.  
  
- Je ne te laisse pas fréquenter des inconnus parce qu'on ne sait jamais à qui on peut avoir à faire.  
  
- Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour ma sécurité ?  
  
- Baka. Ce pourrait être un ennemi qui cherche à te soutirer des infos, te tuer, où à ce que tu l'amènes à nous...  
  
- Je sais faire attention, tu sais...  
  
Heero continua sans tenir compte de l'interruption.  
  
- ...alors il faut limiter au maximum nos rapports avec des étrangers. Donc, quand tu auras tes envies, tu les feras passer avec l'un de nous.  
  
- ...  
  
Considérant la conversation terminée, il sortit de la pièce, rapidement suivit par Trowa et Wufei. Quatre était déjà sur le pas de la porte quand Duo lui demanda :  
  
- Attend, j'ai bien compris ce qu'il a voulu que je comprenne ?  
  
- Je crois que oui.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?  
  
.......................................  
  
- Que penses tu de la solution de Yuy ?  
  
Trowa haussa les épaules.  
  
- Il fallait faire quelque chose pour Duo. Si on laisse la situation s'empirer, il finira par péter un plomb. Le sexe est un besoin fondamental chez l'homme.  
  
- Chez nous aussi, alors.  
  
-... Je suppose, oui.  
  
Wufei réfléchit sur les implications de cette information.  
  
.......................................  
  
- Tu sais, Heero, j'ai du mal à voir où tu veux en venir.  
  
Le japonais, occupé devant son écran, ne répondit pas. Il était 22 heures, et las de se prendre la tête avec les questions qui dansaient la lambada dans son esprit, Duo était venu rejoindre Heero qui travaillait au salon, seul.  
  
- Tu m'as dit, texto, de « passer mes envies avec l'un de vous », non ? Ca implique quoi, au juste ?  
  
N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, Duo se la joua provocateur :  
  
- Et si je te dis que là, maintenant, tout de suite, je suis en manque de sexe ?  
  
Calmement, le leader du groupe rabattit l'écran de son portable, se leva de sa chaise, prit la main de son subordonné, l'amena dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu...  
  
Duo fut bâillonné par la bouche d'Heero. Celui-ci se mit en devoir d'ôter tout souffle des poumons de son partenaire. Quand, essoufflés, ils se séparèrent, le japonais le fixa droit dans les yeux, et lui dit :  
  
- Ca veut dire ça.  
  
Et sans autre préavis il souleva l'américain pour le balancer abruptement sur le lit. Et entreprit de se déshabiller sous les yeux plus qu'ahuris de Duo... Il avait ôté sa chemise lorsque le natté se reprit et lui dit, étrangement sérieux :  
  
- Arrête. Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que vous payiez de votre personne pour satisfaire mes envies.  
  
- Tu as pensé que nous aussi, on pouvait avoir des « envies ».  
  
Duo le regarda d'un air sceptique.  
  
- Bizarrement, non. Et sans vouloir te vexer, t'as pas vraiment l'air chaud.  
  
Il lança un regard éloquent vers l'entrejambe du brun, qui ne présentait aucun signe d'une quelconque excitation.  
  
- Essaie de me chauffer, alors.  
  
C'était clairement, nettement, définitivement, un défi. Et il était dit que Duo Maxwell ne pouvait pas résister aux défis...  
  
A suivre... Enfin j'espère. Je sais pas encore comment la continuer. Des idées ? Si ça vous a intéressé, bien sûr... 


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : antinea  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : yaoi, UA  
  
Disclamer : sont pas à moi. Gagne pas d'argent avec. Mais je m'amuse bien quand même...  
  
Thanks pour les reviews que j'ai reçues, elles m'ont fait immensément plaisir...  
  
Mimi yuy : effectivement c'aurait pu être un one-shot, maintenant que j'y réfléchis... Mais bon, je me suis plus ou moins engagée à faire une suite, alors la voilà... Ca donnera ce que ça donnera...  
  
Misao girl : ben voilà la suite, j'espère qu'Hee-chan ne te décevra pas  
  
Yami-rose : la suite... mais pas de lemon...sorry. Et oui, ce sera plus ou moins une histoire de sexe, mais comme j'ai envie d'aborder aussi d'autres sujets, ben... lis !  
  
Yumi-chan : merci !  
  
Bibouzili : la suite mais... pour le défi, ben...  
  
Lu : j'ai en effet pas mal de possibilités d'évolutions... j'essaierai de faire pour le mieux...  
  
Loumiolla : c'est un peu moins drôle, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même...  
  
Kamara : voilà la suite... j'espère que tu seras pas trop déçue pour Duo  
  
Lilou : la suite « un jour » est aujourd'hui ! Merci pour tes idées, je ne peux pas encore te dire si je vais les suivre ou pas, mais je suis toujours heureuse de recevoir l'avis des autres...  
  
/ / Soldats d'élite.  
  
Chapitre 2.  
  
/ / / « Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que nos murs ne sont pas bien insonorisés. Résultat : j'ai dormi trois heures cette nuit... »  
  
Quatre se retourna dans son lit. Il était 7 H 30, heure à laquelle il avait l'habitude de se lever. Mais aujourd'hui il décida de faire une exception et de s'octroyer quelques instants de plus, voire quelques heures... Il soupira, se sentant fatigué mais n'arrivant pas à dormir.  
  
« Ils l'ont vraiment fait... Est-ce que ça perturbait Duo à ce point ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir déjà ressenti ça. D'accord, hier soir... » Il rougit en repensant aux gémissements de ses compagnons d'armes qu'il avait entendu, feutrés mais nettement perceptibles, la nuit précédente. Ca l'avait aussi quelque peu... émoustillé, bien qu'il s'en soit défendu. Bon, ça prouvait qu'il était normal, non ?  
  
Il s'agita entre ses draps. Maintenant, la question était de savoir s'il allait pouvoir agir comme si de rien n'était devant les autres et surtout, surtout, s'il arriverait à regarder Heero et Duo en face sans rougir...  
  
......................  
  
- Raaah ! Duo bailla peu élégamment en arrivant dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Salut ! Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?  
  
- Pas autant que la tienne, on suppose, murmura Trowa.  
  
- Hmm ? Y'a plus de nutella ?  
  
- Dans le placard.  
  
Etalant une généreuse couche de pâte brune sur sa tartine, Duo, de merveilleuse humeur, ne fit pas attention à l'attitude maussade de ses camarades ni à la précédente réflexion de Trowa (qu'il n'avait très certainement pas entendu, occupé comme il l'était à rechercher sa manne quotidienne...), et fit remarquer :  
  
- Quatre est pas encore levé ?  
  
- ...termine probablement sa nuit.  
  
- Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que tes cris de femelle en rut ont dû l'empêcher de dormir cette nuit, Maxwell !  
  
.... ....  
  
Devait-il se fâcher ? Duo décida de laisser passer la remarque désobligeante de Wufei il savait pertinemment que ce dernier était incapable de dire un mot gentil avant d'avoir eu sa dose de café matinale... Décidemment, ce chinois n'était pas du matin. Le mieux était encore de ne pas entrer dans son jeu...  
  
- Oh... Décèlerais-je une note de frustration dans ta voix ? Si tu veux, je viendrais te voir ce soir, histoire de t'assurer une bonne nuit à toi aussi...  
  
- MAXWELL !  
  
- Si vous pouviez éviter d'hurler dès le matin, ce serait sympa, fit Quatre en entrant.  
  
Il se dirigea illico presto vers la cafetière, et se servit une tasse. Puis il s'installa à côté de Duo, tout en évitant de le regarder. Cependant il s'aperçut que ce dernier le fixait, attendant visiblement quelque chose.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- T'a passé une bonne nuit ?  
  
Finalement il n'avait pas réussi... Plus rouge que jamais, le blond dédia un regard tueur à l'américain son envie de lui verser son café sur la tête devait se ressentir à des kilomètres...  
  
Quand deux autres regards désapprobateurs vinrent se joindre à celui de Quatre, Duo dû sentir qu'il exagérait un peu et, la mine contrite, déclara :  
  
- D'accord, d'accord... j'arrête avec mes réflexions oiseuses... Mais si vous voyiez vos têtes, aussi... On dirait un groupe de puceaux qui...  
  
Wufei l'empêcha d'approfondir la réflexion sur le sujet en le coupant :  
  
- Où est Yuy ?  
  
- Dans sa chambre. Il tripatouille son ordi...  
  
Wufei grinça des dents. Cet américain avait un de ces vocabulaires ! Tripatouiller... vraiment !  
  
C'est à ce moment que leur leader les rejoignit. Semblant aussi froid et indifférent que d'habitude, il leur lança simplement :  
  
- Mission ! On part dans deux heures...  
  
......................  
  
Duo contemplait d'un air morose le lieu où ils devraient préparer de leur prochaine mission, et accessoirement vivre tous les cinq pendant trois à quatre semaines...  
  
- On aurait du rester dans notre petite maison dans la forêt. C'était beaucoup plus confortable.  
  
- T'a pas choisi le bon métier pour le confort, Maxwell...  
  
Le jeune homme se contenta de soupirer, tout en faisant la liste des aspects négatifs de leur nouvelle demeure : trop sombre, trop humide, trop vieux, trop miteux, trop de mauvais goût... Aspects positifs ? Il n'en voyait pas. Ce n'était qu'une vieille bâtisse en brique délabrée...  
  
Quatre, en revanche, nota silencieusement mais avec reconnaissance les murs épais...  
  
- Sérieux ! On avait pas besoin de partir si vite juste pour organiser la mission ? Elaborer une tactique, acheter le matériel, on y est tellement habitués qu'on peut le faire partout, non ?  
  
- Et le repérage des lieux, tu le fais à des kilomètres, toi ? Baka.  
  
Duo se contenta de jeter un regard noir à Heero puis, semblant finalement en prendre son parti, se jeta sur le canapé et alluma la petite télé en noir et blanc, fatigué par la journée de route qu'ils avaient effectué.  
  
......................  
  
Quatre et Trowa rangeaient succinctement leurs affaires dans les chambres.  
  
- Ils se comportent comme d'habitude... Je pensais qu'après ça... fit remarquer Quatre.  
  
Le plus grand haussa les épaules.  
  
- On ne les aurait pas choisis si « ça » pouvait troubler leur comportement. Le problème de Duo était physique, pas psychologique ou affectif. Maintenant qu'il est résolu, lui redevient comme avant.  
  
- Ca ne va pas perturber l'équilibre de notre groupe, des histoires de ... sexe... entre nous ?  
  
- Heero a raison sur ce point : il vaut mieux que ce soit entre nous qu'avec des étrangers.  
  
Quatre était dérouté par la façon de voir de son camarade. Il semblait dire que tout cela pouvait ne pas avoir de conséquences...  
  
.....................  
  
- Après dîner, tout le monde au salon, informa le japonais.  
  
- A vos ordres, chef, lui répondit Duo, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur.  
  
Avec Quatre, il s'occupa du repas, qui se passa dans une relative bonne humeur et décontraction. Cela changerait bientôt car, lorsqu'ils étaient sur une mission (1), malgré les blagues de Duo, ils vivaient dans une constante tension, maintenant une concentration et une attention à toute épreuve même dans le plus élémentaire de leurs gestes. Ce n'était pas qu'ils craignaient de faire une erreur, ils étaient tout simplement professionnels.  
  
Dans la soirée, installés aussi confortablement que possible, ils attendaient le briefing de leur chef.  
  
- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, cette fois ? Infiltration ? Destruction de matériel ? Espionnage ?  
  
- Assassinat.  
  
Un silence accueillit la réponse d'Heero. Ils avaient déjà effectué plusieurs sortes de missions, avaient parfois dû tuer des soldats ennemis pour sauver leur vie, mais n'avaient jusqu'à ce jour jamais dû clairement planifier la mort d'une personne. Quatre grimaçât. Il savait que lors d'une guerre les pertes humaines étaient inévitables cela n'empêchait pas qu'il n'aimait pas ôter la vie.  
  
Ce fut Trowa qui relança la conversation quelques soient leurs convictions personnelles, ils étaient soldats avant tout et devaient obéir aux ordres.  
  
- Qui ?  
  
Heero ne répondit pas de suite mais tourna son ordinateur portable de façon à ce qu'ils puissent tous voir l'écran. La photo d'un homme y était visible.  
  
- Lui. Le général Quinze. (2)  
  
- Il fait parti de l'armée ennemie ? demanda Wufei.  
  
Le japonais acquiesça.  
  
- Pourquoi nos supérieurs veulent-ils sa mort ? Je ne tue pas les gens sans raison.  
  
Au ton de la voix de Quatre, les trois autres sentirent qu'Heero allait devoir présenter des arguments solides et valables pour que le blond participe à cette mission...  
  
- C'est simple. Nous savons de source sûre qu'il va tenter de prendre le pouvoir à Oz, la capitale de l'Alliance Coloniale, dans les mois à venir. Il a le soutien d'une bonne partie de l'armée, et son coup d'état aurait toutes les chances de réussir.  
  
- Pourquoi l'en empêcher ? Il sera peut-être plus ouvert aux propositions de paix de notre pays... S'il ne l'est pas, de toute façon, il déstabilisera l'Alliance, et si l'ennemi est divisé, il s'affaiblira, ce qui nous permettra d'agir en conséquence. Je trouve qu'on devrait le laisser faire, intervint Wufei.  
  
- A priori cela pourrait nous être bénéfique, mais il y a d'autres paramètres dont je ne vous ai pas encore parlé à prendre en compte.  
  
- Qui sont ?  
  
- Le caractère de Quinze. Mythomane, mégalomane, paranoïaque, il a toutes les qualités requises pour faire un excellent dictateur... Nous avons un espion parmi ses proches qui nous tient au courant de ses projets. Il est très loin d'être favorable à la paix, ni à un quelconque accord entre nos deux pays. Au contraire, il souhaite tout mettre en œuvre pour gagner la guerre, et ce quelqu'en soit le prix. S'il parvient au pouvoir, il enverra tous les soldats disponibles attaquer en masse le royaume de Sank (3), et même si nous serons capables de lui faire face, la victoire ne nous est pas assurée. Et par-dessus tout, ce sera un véritable massacre qui n'épargnera pas les vies civiles...  
  
- Je suppose que ce n'est pas le genre de situation qui plaira à sa majesté... fit Duo, pensif.  
  
- Exactement. Nous prenons progressivement l'avantage sur nos ennemis, parce que nous connaissons leur façon d'agir, nous pouvons prévoir leurs actions. Celles de Quinze, par contre, sont irrationnelles, donc dangereuses. Son existence même met en péril l'équilibre que nous avons réussi à installer. Il faut donc l'éliminer.  
  
Il fit une pause, le temps d'observer chacun de ses équipiers. Trowa et Wufei étaient impassibles et concentrés sur ses paroles, Duo et Quatre pensifs. Croisant le regard du blond, il comprit qu'il l'avait convaincu. Bien. Une équipe soudée était la base du succès...  
  
- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vouloir le mettre hors circuit. Les propres dirigeants de l'Alliance cherchent à l'empêcher d'agir. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ont des systèmes de fonctionnement que Quinze connaît bien, pour les avoir lui-même pratiqué, et donc jusqu'ici il a parfaitement réussi à se tenir à l'abri tout en fignolant ses projets. C'est donc à nous d'agir... - D'un certain côté, j'ai l'impression de faire une fleur à nos ennemis, grimaça Duo.  
  
- Nous visons notre propre intérêt avant tout. Dans d'autres circonstances, nous ne serions sûrement pas intervenu de cette manière là. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, les ordres sont les suivants : mettre fin à la vie du général Quinze par tous les moyens à notre disposition.  
  
Il leur laissa le temps d'intégrer les informations qu'il venait de leur donner.  
  
- Comment agirons-nous ? demanda Wufei.  
  
- Quinze a trouvé refuge avec sa garde personnelle dans un vieil immeuble de cette ville. Il se cache des autorités de Oz, et ne bougera donc pas avant un moment. Nous en profiterons. Dans un premier temps, nous devrons effectuer les repérages nécessaires, lister le matériel dont nous aurons besoin et établir le contact avec nos indics.  
  
- La routine, quoi, marmonna Duo.  
  
- C'est tout pour ce soir, demain nous commencerons à travailler. Vous avez quartier libre d'ici là, mais interdiction de sortir de la maison sans raison, on ne doit se faire repérer à aucun prix...  
  
Duo fit la moue mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas la même conception des termes « quartier libre » qu'Heero, mais en faire la remarque ne le mènerait de toute façon nulle part...  
  
..................... Il n'était pas encore très tard, mais faute d'activité intéressante à faire, ils avaient pour la plupart décider d'aller se coucher. Les semaines suivantes promettaient d'être fatigantes... Duo s'était le premier enfermé dans la salle de bain on ne savait pourquoi, si les autres l'avaient laisser faire le jeune homme y aurait passer sa vie...  
  
- Duo ?  
  
- Hum ?  
  
- J'ai besoin de la salle de bain, dépêche toi.  
  
- 'u 'eux en'rer... !  
  
Heero entra donc dans la petite salle où Duo finissait tout juste de se brosser les dents. Le natté se pencha au-dessus du lavabo pour se rincer la bouche, lorsqu'il se releva, Heero avait commencé à se déshabiller. Taquin, il lui fit remarquer :  
  
- Si t'étais si pressé que ça, on aurait pu prendre notre douche ensemble...  
  
- Baka...  
  
Le susnommé rigola doucement. Heero le regardait, attendant visiblement quelque chose.  
  
- Ben quoi ?  
  
- Tu as fini ? Alors sors.  
  
- Pff, t'es pas drôle... C'est quoi cet accès de pudeur ? C'est un peu tard, non ?  
  
Soupirant, le brun lui répondit :  
  
- Je ne veux pas m'attarder plus que nécessaire dans la salle de bain, il y en a d'autres qui attendent leur tour...  
  
Un lent sourire coquin naquit sur le visage mobile de Duo.  
  
- Ok, j'ai compris, je te laisse prendre ta douche comme un grand. Je te frotterai le dos un autre jour...  
  
- On verra.  
  
Il lui tint la porte pour l'inciter à partir. Mais alors que le jeune homme passait à sa hauteur, il lui dit :  
  
- Il n'y a que quatre chambres.  
  
- Et ?  
  
- Tu partages la mienne.  
  
Et il s'enferma à clé. Incrédule, Duo sourit. C'était la façon à Heero de dire qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que les évènements de la nuit passée se reproduisent, voire, qu'il les avait apprécié...  
  
A suivre...  
  
1-Trouvez moi un synonyme parce que j'ai l'impression de répéter ce mot « mission » dans tous les paragraphes...  
  
2-J'ai beaucoup hésité sur le nom, je ne me souvenais plus vraiment des méchants méchants de Gundam. Je sais pas si le nom que j'ai finalement choisi convient, mais au fond c'est pas très important.  
  
3-Ce sont des informations que je ne vous ai pas encore données, pour la bonne raison que je n'y avais pas encore réfléchi mais je vais vous expliquer. Mon univers est alternatif, il n'y a pas de colonies spatiales et pas d'armures mobiles, la guerre se fait comme dans la réalité, enfin plus ou moins (j'ai été traumatisée par la guerre contre l'Irak, j'espère que ça ressortira pas trop...). Ce conflit, qui dure depuis 5 ans, oppose le Royaume de Sank et l'Alliance coloniale, dont le nom de la capitale est Oz (comment ça je me foule pas pour les noms ?). Alliance coloniale car elle est composée d'un pays principal et de plusieurs pays colonisés à différentes époques. Cette alliance veut plus ou moins annexer le Royaume de Sank, parce qu'ils sont juste à côté, mais comme ce dernier est un pays moderne et indépendant, c'est pas si facile... Donc ils sont entrés en guerre pour divergence de points de vue... Et évidemment c'est Sank qui a eu la bonne idée de faire former notre équipe de choc...  
  
Vous avez tout suivi ? Si vous avez des questions, je tâcherais d'y répondre au prochain chapitre...  
  
Remarques : Je sais bien que vous vous attendiez à un lemon.... Mais faudra prendre votre mal en patience... J'ai déjà plus ou moins la structure du prochain chapitre, on reviendra sur le problème de Duo... Le ton change du premier chapitre, non ? Désolée, j'arrivais plus à me mettre dans le même état d'esprit que quand je l'ai écrit... Que vous ayez aimé ou que vous ayez été déçues, dites- le moi, j'essaierai de compenser par la suite...  
  
Maintenant que j'ai fini ce chapitre, je vais revenir au prochain de Dirty dancing. Je pense alterner les deux, à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, mais comme je ne suis pas une personne très rigoureuse, ce sera peut-être plus rapide ou plus lent... Donc pardon d'avance si je vous fais trop attendre... 


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur : antinea.  
  
Source : gundam wing.  
  
Genre : yaoi, UA, lime  
  
Couples : jusqu'ici, il y a eu du 1x2...  
  
Disclamer : Pas à moi. Pas lucratif du tout.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
- Mimiyuy : effectivement, Quatre est un peu jaloux, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas pour tout l'or du monde... Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose pour lui...  
  
- Kamara : navrée que tu ai été déçue, mais c'était un passage obligé. N'abandonne pas la lecture pour autant, et dis-moi ce que tu penses des chapitres suivants !  
  
- Yumi-chan : merci pour le tuyau, je l'ai utilisé !  
  
- Lilou 1 : au besoin, je ferais apparaître Howard et les mads (mais je crois qu'ils ne seront pas les mentors des héros, pas envie d'avoir un Heero traumatisé par J...) Tant mieux si tu aimes, ça me motive pour aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic...  
  
- misao girl : merci... j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
  
Soldats d'élite / Chapitre 3   
  
Une voix qui soupire.  
  
- Heero...  
  
Un corps qui se colle à un autre... Une main qui se glisse sous un débardeur, caresse un ventre ferme... Des lèvres dans un cou, qui dépose leur marque...  
  
- Duo...  
  
La main qui descend, descend lentement, jusqu'à effleurer l'entrejambe... et qui est brusquement stoppée par une autre main.  
  
- Duo, ça suffit, je suis en train de travailler !  
  
- Mais eeeuuh... Tu m'avais dit de venir te voir quand j'en aurais envie... Et là...  
  
- C'est pas le moment. Va voir ailleurs !  
  
Sur ce le japonais mis proprement l'américain à la porte de leur chambre.  
  
- Pfff...  
  
Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient arrivés, trois jours qu'ils travaillaient à soigneusement préparer cette mission. La veille au soir, Heero s'était couché très tard, occupé à faire des recherches sur son ordinateur. Recherches qu'il avait reprises ce matin même, après le petit- déjeuner. Et là il était quatre heures de l'après-midi...  
  
Duo avait terminé sa part de travail depuis presque deux heures. Et depuis, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il s'ennuyait. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il était désoeuvré, des pensées pas très catholiques lui venaient à l'esprit...  
  
Il était donc allé voir Heero, toujours scotché à son écran. Il avait tenté sa chance, mais visiblement le japonais n'était pas d'humeur...  
  
« Pfff... y'a pas que moi qu'ai des humeurs, ici... »  
  
Errant comme une âme en peine, il croisa Trowa qui se rendait au garage. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il le suivit pour lui tenir compagnie.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il, voyant le français soulever le capot de leur voiture.  
  
- Vérification du véhicule.  
  
- Tu l'as pas déjà fait hier ?  
  
Stoppant son geste, et soupirant si légèrement que Duo faillit ne pas s'en apercevoir, Trowa referma le capot.  
  
- Si.  
  
- Je vois qu'on est deux.  
  
Coup d'œil interloqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?  
  
Avec un petit rire, le natté ajouta :  
  
- A s'emmerder ferme.  
  
Trowa haussa les épaules, geste que Duo prit pour une confirmation.  
  
- Heero travaille et ne veut rien faire d'autre, Quatre et Wufei sont en mission de reconnaissance et ne rentreront probablement que très tard... Va falloir qu'on s'occupe...  
  
Ce disant, il ne pu s'empêcher de détailler son compagnon. Chacun de ses camarades avait un physique avantageux, quoiqu'à chaque fois différent. Il les avait souvent admiré en douce, pensant qu'il n'aurait jamais le droit de faire plus... Mais une phrase de leur leader avait tout changé...  
  
Et... si on savait regarder sous les cols roulés... Trowa était définitivement... excitant.  
  
N'ayant de toute façon pas grand-chose à perdre, il quitta l'encadrement de la porte et, d'une démarche féline, s'approcha du français. Arrivé à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il murmura :  
  
- J'ai... fait une proposition à Heero tout à l'heure, mais... il n'était pas intéressé et m'a dit... d'aller voir ailleurs...  
  
Devant l'air légèrement suspicieux et perplexe de son camarade, Duo décida qu'il pouvait être un petit peu plus précis. Posant une main sur la hanche du châtain à la mèche, il remonta en une caresse aérienne, se glissant sous le pull, effleurant un morceau de peau...  
  
La réaction de Trowa ne se fit pas attendre. Glissant un bras autour de la taille de l'américain, il le souleva sans difficultés et le fit asseoir sur la voiture. Se glissant entre ses jambes, il s'appuya de ses deux bras sur le capot, obligeant Duo à se pencher en arrière...  
  
- « Aller voir ailleurs », hein ?  
  
Son regard était d'une intensité inhabituelle.  
  
- Ouaip...C'est ce qu'il a dit. Le soldat parfait ne dit jamais rien qu'il ne pense pas, pas vrai ?  
  
- Hmm...  
  
Trowa se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure, signe de son hésitation. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, comme on dit...  
  
Duo n'eut qu'à avancer un peu la tête pour que ses lèvres entrent en contact avec celles du français... qui ne le fit pas beaucoup attendre avant de lui donner accès à sa bouche entière...  
  
Ils échangèrent un baiser voluptueux. Duo était aux ravi... Il ne pensait pas que Trowa aurait une réaction aussi... positive.  
  
Insidieusement, les mains de Trowa se faufilèrent sous le t-shirt de Duo, le repoussant toujours un peu plus loin, caressant la peau blanche et étonnement douce. Elles s'arrêtèrent en sentant un obstacle se dresser. Saisissant le téton du bout des doigts, le français se mit à l'exciter doucement.  
  
L'américain étouffa un gémissement de plaisir dans le cou de son compagnon. Il avait déjà remarqué que Trowa avait de belles mains... Fortes et souples, avec de longs doigts fins, qu'il découvrait aussi très agiles. Ne restant pas inactif, il se mit à embrasser, lécher et mordre les cou et les épaules du français, tout en laissant ses propres mains partir à la découverte des pleins et déliés de son dos...  
  
Il du interrompre son activité lorsque le grand jeune homme le repoussa et lui fit lever les bras afin de lui ôter son vêtement. Ce dernier reprit ensuite son exploration du torse de son compagnon, en testant cette fois-ci le goût...  
  
Leurs deux corps étaient en feu...  
  
Trowa remonta jusqu'au visage de Duo pour le parcourir de caresses humides. Approchant de son oreille, il chuchota, comme s'il lui confiait un secret : « J'ai... envie de toi... »  
  
Sur le même ton bas, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux lui répondit : « Alors... prend-moi... »  
  
........................  
  
Heero se massa doucement les paupières. S'étirant pour dénouer ses muscles crispés par une trop longue immobilité, il se permit une pause de quelques minutes pour boire et grignoter un peu.  
  
Passant dans le couloir pour gagner la cuisine, son attention fut attirée par des bruits suspects... Il se dirigea à pas de loup vers le garage, arme au poing... Auraient-ils été repérés par des ennemis ? A en croire les voix qu'il commençait à distinguer, ce n'était pas exactement ça... Se plaquant cependant contre le mur, il opta pour une approche discrète du phénomène... Encore quelques pas, et...  
  
Ah. C'était donc ça... Duo avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper, finalement. Et Trowa également. Cela lui assurait encore quelques heures de tranquillité. Heero grimaça (1). Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas de voisins proches, parce qu'avec les grincements que produisait cette voiture, ils auraient vu la police, si ce n'était pas les ghost busters(2), débarquer dans la minute. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'après cet usage non conventionnel, le véhicule continuerait à rouler sans problèmes...  
  
Rassuré sur la provenance de ces bruits inhabituels, Heero pouvait maintenant repartir. Pourtant, il ne pu s'empêcher de rester un peu et de regarder.  
  
Ils étaient en plein milieu de... l'action.  
  
Trowa ne portait plus que son pantalon, bas sur les hanches, tandis que Duo était totalement nu. Le français le tenait par la taille, et avait la tête enfouie dans son cou. L'américain, assis sur le capot de la voiture, était arqué vers l'arrière, tout son poids reposant sur ses bras tendus et ses mains crispées sur la carrosserie... Il pouvait apercevoir son visage en proie au plaisir...  
  
Le japonais trouva la vision... hautement érotique... Il prit une longue inspiration. Ils allaient lui donner des idées... Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment... Secouant la tête il s'éloigna. Pourvu qu'il retrouve sa concentration sans peine...  
  
........................  
  
Lentement, ils reprenaient leur souffle. Trowa était presque effondré sur Duo, qui le retenait dans ses bras.  
  
- Cinq heures et demi... murmura t-il, la vois presque endormie, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.  
  
- C'est tout ?  
  
Duo soupira. Le temps passait trop lentement. « Glace à l'extérieur... lave en fusion à l'intérieur... Si j'avais su... Décidément, les apparences sont trompeuses. Adieu le mythe du soldat insensible à tout ce qui n'est pas mission. Heero... il a mit du temps pour s'allumer correctement. Mais une fois qu'il flambe, on peut toujours essayer de l'arrêter, c'est peine perdue... Et Trowa... Trowa, lui, s'enflamme quasiment plus vite que moi, c'est dire... Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec eux... »  
  
- Tu viens ? lui demanda Trowa.  
  
- Où ça ?  
  
- Dans ma chambre.  
  
Un léger sourire aux lèvres, le natté se rhabilla sommairement et suivit son camarade...  
  
.....................  
  
Quatre et Wufei rentrèrent après huit heures. Leur laissant tout juste le temps de dîner et de prendre une douche, Heero organisa une réunion, faisant sortir de la chambre Duo et Trowa qui y avaient passé leur fin d'après-midi. Il en profita pour regarder attentivement les photographies qu'avaient rapportées les deux hommes de leur mission du jour.  
  
En entrant dans la pièce, Duo lança un regard presque... -gêné ?- à son supérieur...  
  
Trowa quant à lui était identique à lui-même...  
  
- Rapport ?  
  
Ce fut Quatre qui prit la parole.  
  
- Quinze et les soldats qui lui sont fidèles occupent un immeuble du quartier ouest de la ville, le plus mal fréquenté aujourd'hui. Il fait six étages, chaque entrée, y compris celle du toit, sont gardées par deux hommes au moins.  
  
- D'après ce que nous avons pu voir, une trentaine de soldats armés vivent là-dedans, intervint le chinois, mais selon le rapport de notre espion, ils sont facilement le double. Ce sont des soldats bien entraînés, même à nous cinq, nous ferions difficilement le poids.  
  
Quatre acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, puis reprit :  
  
- Le quartier est presque entièrement constitué d'immeubles de même type, tous construits il y a une vingtaine d'années. Une entrée principale et une secondaire au rez-de-chaussée, de nombreuses fenêtres –qui, dans le cas de notre cible, sont toutes condamnées-, un escalier extérieur et une sortie sur le toit.  
  
Il se tu, attendant les commentaires des autres.  
  
- Bon. Toutes les informations que nous avons pu avoir se trouvent là, déclara le japonais en désignant la table, recouverte de photos, plans, textes et autres documents divers.  
  
Tous les regardèrent attentivement.  
  
- A partir de ça, nous devons établir un plan d'action. Des propositions ?  
  
Dans un premier temps, seul le silence lui répondit.  
  
- C'est trop bien protégé. On ne pourra pas atteindre Quinze de l'intérieur.  
  
Wufei était catégorique. Heero fixait intensément les papiers éparpillés devant eux. Un plan germait petit à petit dans sa tête.  
  
- Dans ce cas, on attaquera de l'extérieur.  
  
Duo haussa les sourcils d'un air sceptique.  
  
- Comment allons-nous faire ? L'immeuble serait blindé que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose...  
  
- Il n'est pas tout à fait hermétique...  
  
Saisissant une des photographies récemment prises par le duo Chang-Winner, il désigna une toute petite ouverture vitrée mais opaque située sur la face arrière du bâtiment, à quelques mètres du sol.  
  
- Si je compare les photos que vous avez rapportées aux plans de l'immeuble, on s'aperçoit que cette fenêtre est celle de la salle de bain utilisée par Quinze.  
  
Sceptique, Duo lui demanda :  
  
- Comment sais-tu que Quinze utilise cette salle de bain et pas une autre ? Il doit y'en avoir pleins d'autres...  
  
Lui jetant un regard désapprobateur, le japonais lui répondit :  
  
- C'était dans l'un des rapports. Quinze a une autre manie, celle de la propreté. Il prend une douche chaque matin à 7 heures 15 précisément, juste avant son petit déjeuner, toujoutrs dans la même salle d'eau. Il déteste en changer. C'est à ce moment que nous l'éliminerons. D'après les positions de l'ouverture et de la douche, un bon tireur, armé d'une arme spéciale devrait pouvoir atteindre quelqu'un en train de faire sa toilette. Voyons...  
  
Heero prit une feuille et commença à dessiner un plan sommaire du lieu des opérations.  
  
- Trowa sera notre tireur. Il se placera sur le toit du bâtiment en face. Duo l'attendra dans une voiture à l'arrière du bâtiment.  
  
- Pourquoi pas moi ? Intervint Duo.  
  
Il se savait aussi bon tireur.  
  
- Tu as un très bon instinct quand il s'agit de tirer juste en pleine action, mais Trowa sait davantage se maîtriser que toi. Je sais qu'il ne loupera pas sa cible.  
  
Il réfléchit un instant.  
  
- Wufei et moi tenteront de pénétrer l'immeuble en profitant du remue- ménage que la mort de Quinze occasionnera. Quatre nous guidera de l'extérieur.  
  
- Pourquoi veut-tu entrer dans le bâtiment ? Tu as dit que la mission serait exécutée de l'extérieur...  
  
- En ce qui concerne la mission en elle-même, oui. Mais...  
  
Captant un bâillement discret de la part de Quatre, Heero mit fin à la séance.  
  
- Je vous expliquerai tout ça demain. Pour l'instant nous ferions mieux d'aller dormir...  
  
..................  
  
Une fois dans leur chambre, Duo chercha une manière délicate pour aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur...  
  
- Heero...  
  
- Hn ?  
  
- A propos de Trowa et moi... Ca te dérange pas ?  
  
Heero leva les yeux vers lui et répondit :  
  
- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, du moment que ces choses-là restent entre nous et n'ont pas d'impacts sur nos objectifs...  
  
Duo soupira de soulagement. Il aimait bien quand les choses étaient claires et nettes. Tout à l'heure, il avait quand même un petit peu agi sous l'impulsion du moment...  
  
- Tu me le dirais s'il y avait un problème, hein ?  
  
Il voulait bien avoir une réputation de fauteur de troubles, mais pas dans ce domaine-là. Pas quand ça pouvait affecter directement leurs relations... Alors il préférait être sûr...  
  
- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, baka.  
  
Effectivement, ce n'était pas Heero qui hésitait à dire franchement ce qui n'allait pas. Parfois, il était même un peu trop franc au goût de Duo, mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la signification des termes « tact » et « subtilité ». Enfin, il valait mieux ça qu'un timide ou qu'un hypocrite.  
  
Pensif, il restait debout au milieu de la chambre lorsqu'Heero, déjà couché, reprit :  
  
- Tu ne vas pas le rejoindre ?  
  
- Je crois qu'il est... heu... fatigué.  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Par contre, moi je suis plutôt encore en forme...  
  
- Assez pour faire un peu d'exercices ?  
  
- Ca dépend lesquels...  
  
En guise de réponse, le soldat dit parfait souleva une partie des draps...  
  
...................  
  
A suivre...  
  
1-enfin, ce qui passe pour une grimace chez Heero Yuy... 2-des grincements comme ça, ça me ferait penser à des fantômes. Qui sait si personne n'appellerait des exorcistes...  
  
Notes : Trowa et Duo se sont un peu lâchés dans ce chapitre (Heero aussi ?). J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas le français OOC... C'est juste un garçon travaillé par ses hormones. Mais quelle idée de faire ça sur une voiture... J'ai jamais essayé mais ça doit pas être l'idéal... 


	5. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Antinea  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : yaoi, action, UA  
  
Disclaimer : persos pas à moi  
  
Remarques : J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre... Raison pour laquelle il est pas arrivé plus tôt... Gomen... (si vous saviez, c'est encore pire avec le chp 6 de Dirty dancing...)  
  
Réponses aux reviews : à DeathSlave, Deedo, Kamara et Makena : Merci d'avoir reviewer, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant !  
  
Soldats d'élites  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Petit résumé pour nous remettre dans l'action : « Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei forment une unité de soldats d'élites, spécialisée dans les missions importantes et dangereuses. Leur pays, en guerre, place un grand espoir en eux, ils se doivent donc de consacrer leur vie à leur devoir. Mais voilà que Duo a un comportement étrange... Poussé dans ses retranchements, il avoue être en manque... de sexe ! Heero, leur leader, résout le problème en l'autorisant à passer ses envies « avec l'un d'entre eux »... L'américain ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et met Heero dans son lit... qui ne proteste pas. Mais le perfect soldier est bien celui qui, entre tous, est le plus attaché à sa mission. Et lorsqu'il envoie Duo voir ailleurs, ce dernier se rabat sur Trowa. Duo a maintenant deux amants, et une mission importante se prépare... »  
  
......................................................  
  
/Le lendemain./  
  
Duo se réveilla dans les vapes, seul dans le grand lit.  
  
Avançant tel un zombie jusqu'à la cuisine, il aperçut Trowa et Heero déjà attablés devant une tasse de café. S'approchant du japonais, qui était le plus proche, il l'enlaça par derrière et lui déposa un petit bisous dans le cou, puis il fit de même avec Trowa, de l'autre côté de la table...  
  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard légèrement étonné.  
  
Certes, c'était dans la nature de Duo d'être expansif, mais quand même...  
  
Finalement, Heero haussa une épaule, et Trowa se replongea dans la lecture du journal...  
  
Duo s'était affalé moitié sur une chaise, moitié sur la table... La tête reposant sur un bras allongé sur la table, il envoya le second chercher quelque chose, à l'aveuglette... Levant les yeux de son journal, le français lui mit le pot de nutella à portée de main, -cela éviterait bien des catastrophes- et se remit à lire comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Peu après, l'arabe et le chinois les rejoignirent...  
  
- Quatre ? Quand tu seras prêt, viens me voir, je voudrais ton avis sur quelque chose...  
  
Quatre bailla.  
  
- Sur la mission ?  
  
- Hn.  
  
- J'prends une douche et j'arrive...(1)  
  
.....................  
  
- Heero ? Tu voulais me voir ?  
  
- Oui... il faudrait que l'on mette sur pied les détails de la mission avant de la présenter aux autres.  
  
- D'accord. J'ai déjà pensé à deux ou trois choses...  
  
.....................  
  
Une autre réunion eut donc lieu en fin de matinée, une fois qu'Heero et Quatre eurent tout mis au point...  
  
- Bon, voilà comment les choses se passeront. Trowa : tu es notre sniper. Tu te places dans l'immeuble en face de la cible. Toute notre action sera basée sur toi.  
  
Heero fit une pose pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles. Trowa attendait calmement la suite.  
  
- La seule faille dans la défense de Quinze, pour l'instant, c'est cette petite fenêtre. A partir d'un certain angle, elle permet d'atteindre le carré de douche. Le premier problème est que cette ouverture est obstruée. Mais on passera outre grâce à une arme équipée d'un détecteur de chaleur humaine. Le second problème, c'est qu'à la distance où tu te trouveras, une seule balle ne suffira pas, elle sera trop ralentie par la vitre pour pouvoir atteindre sa cible... Il faudra donc que tu tires deux fois coups sur coups, et que tes deux balles aient la même trajectoire... Vous me suivez ?  
  
- Hon hon, fit Duo. La première balle à pour but de faire une ouverture dans la vitre ensuite la deuxième balle devra passer par la trajectoire de la première afin d'atteindre son objectif sans être gênée par l'obstacle... Dis donc, c'est assez chaud comme truc...  
  
- Plus que de faire passer un fil dans le chat d'une aiguille, car les deux balles auront exactement de même diamètre... remarqua Wufei.  
  
- C'est difficile, convint Quatre, mais Trowa pourra le faire.  
  
Le français pencha la tête, semblant évaluer ses propres chances, puis acquiesça. Il s'en sentait capable.  
  
- Ok, et une fois qu'il a terminé ?  
  
- Normalement, il devra aussitôt quitter les lieux en passant par la chambre en face de celle qu'il occupera, puis passer par les escaliers de secours et rejoindre Wufei...  
  
- Ca ne devait pas être Maxwell ?  
  
- Au début, oui, mais finalement j'aurais besoin des talents de Duo pour pénétrer dans l'immeuble. Si nous réussissons à éliminer Quinze, se sera la débandade parmi ses troupes avec un peu de chance une bonne partie sortira à la recherche du tireur. Il faut que toi et Trowa vous mettiez rapidement en sécurité. Duo et moi on en profitera pour infiltrer discrètement le bâtiment et mettre la main sur les documents de Quinze. - Ce n'était pas vraiment demandé dans l'ordre de mission, ajouta Quatre, mais Heero et moi pensons que c'est une bonne occasion, nous savons que Quinze a volé plusieurs documents importants de l'Alliance avant de disparaître...  
  
- Hn. Quatre pendant ce temps-là restera caché et nous guidera Quinze a eu la bonne idée de mettre des caméras partout dans l'immeuble, je pourrais sans problème me connecter à elles...  
  
Il s'interrompit, regarda un instant quelques papiers, et dit :  
  
- Bon, vous avez tous compris l'enjeu ? C'est une mission importante, nous devons à tout prix la réussir... Nous passerons à l'action dans sept jours... En attendant, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ? (2)  
  
Tous acquiescèrent, et ils s'occupèrent des derniers détails.  
  
........................  
  
Dans l'après-midi, Quatre et Duo se retrouvèrent à lister le matériel dont ils auraient besoin, seuls dans la cuisine...  
  
- Trowa aussi ? s'exclama Quatre.  
  
- Chut, moins fort, je te rappelle qu'on est censé travailler...  
  
Un ton plus bas, Quatre reprit :  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à pas m'annoncer ça comme ça !  
  
- Comment voulais-tu que je te le dise ?  
  
Quatre baissa la tête ce qu'il était en train de noter, et demanda, l'air de rien :  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
- Alors quoi ? répondit le Shinigami, un fin sourire aux lèvres...  
  
- DUO... gronda le blond.  
  
- Oui, oui, ça va... C'était génial...  
  
Le ton rêveur de son compagnon intrigua l'arabe. Duo semblait s'être plongé dans les souvenirs de son étreinte avec le français. Curieux, bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise, Quatre osa demander :  
  
- C'était mieux qu'avec Heero ?  
  
Réfléchissant avec sérieux à la question, le châtain finit par répondre :  
  
- Je ne dirais pas ça... Je crois que ce n'est pas comparable, c'est seulement différent... Pour Heero je crois que c'était sa première fois, mais il apprend tellement vite... Trowa, lui, avait de l'expérience, ça j'en suis sûr... Les deux sont très doués en tout cas, je crois même que de toutes les partenaires que j'ai eu, ils sont ex-aequo à la première place...  
  
- Si vite ?  
  
- Ouais, mais c'est parce qu'ils sont ce qu'ils sont... C'est le genre de gars à tout faire à la perfection...  
  
Il eut un petit rire.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce qu'on apprend sur une personne en faisant l'amour avec elle... Heero est plein de tendresse cachée... Trowa plein de passion refoulée...  
  
Quatre resta un moment silencieux.  
  
- Tu devrais quand même faire attention... Ce n'est pas très moral...  
  
- La moralité ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On vit à une époque où des innocents sont tués tous les jours, des enfants et des femmes abusés, des hommes torturés... Je veux bien croire que c'est à cause de la guerre et que, quand elle sera finit, tout rentrera dans l'ordre mais franchement... La seule certitude que j'ai, c'est que je mourrai un jour, ça peut être dans cinquante ans comme dans deux jours, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de quelques plaisirs au nom d'une morale en laquelle plus personne à part toi ne croit...  
  
La soudaine tirade enflammée de Duo stoppa tous les arguments de Quatre. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?  
  
- Tu as peut-être raison...  
  
.....................  
  
La semaine passa rapidement, entre préparatifs et tâches quotidiennes. Quatre et Wufei regardait sans rien dire le manège de Duo, qui changeait de chambre une nuit sur deux, en se demandant comment tout cela finirait. Ils avaient surpris d'étranges regards entre les soldats Yuy et Barton, sans parvenir cependant à les déchiffrer... Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer qu'ils savaient tous les trois ce qu'ils faisaient...  
  
Les sentiments de Quatre, après sa discussion avec Duo, étaient mitigés... Il était obligé d'avouer que, même s'il n'approuvait pas l'attitude insouciante du natté, il l'enviait un peu...  
  
Wufei pour sa part semblait indifférent, et ne faisait aucune réflexion... Mais Quatre sentait cependant qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.  
  
.....................  
  
/Jour de l'opération/  
  
Tout avait été soigneusement préparé et calculé à la seconde près.  
  
Dans la chambre d'un immeuble à moitié désaffecté, Trowa regardait sa montre, attendant patiemment qu'elle indique l'heure voulue...  
  
7 h 15...  
  
Il vérifia qu'il avait bien la cible en vue. Le détecteur de chaleur intégré au fusil lui montrait une silhouette qui venait d'entrer à l'emplacement de la douche...  
  
7 h 16...  
  
Il inspira et expira profondément pour chasser toute trace de nervosité en lui...  
  
7 h 17...  
  
Un léger mouvement de doigt, un bruit sourd et une vitre qui se brise... Sans perdre de temps, le soldat tira une seconde fois, et la balle, empruntant le même chemin que la précédente, alla se loger dans le cœur d'un corps qui s'effondra...  
  
Un mince filet de sueur descendit le long de sa tempe...  
  
Se relevant immédiatement, il rangea rapidement mais avec des gestes sûrs son matériel dans un sac à dos, puis sortit de la chambre, sans omettre de la fermer à clé. Passant dans la pièce d'en face, il sortit par la fenêtre et, d'un saut, atterrit sur les vieux escaliers métalliques qui montaient le long de l'immeuble. Bondissant plus que marchant, il se retrouva en un rien de temps sur le plancher des vaches, et poursuivit en s'engageant dans une ruelle sombre, où il retrouva Wufei dans un vieux 4x4 qui l'attendait.  
  
Il était 7 h 20...  
  
- 05 à 04, l'oiseau vient de regagner le nid...  
  
- Ici 04, tout s'est bien passé ?  
  
Un regard vers le français qui acquiesça, et :  
  
- Sans problèmes...  
  
- Parfait. Rendez vous au point D et attendez les instructions.  
  
...  
  
Dans un vieux camion parfaitement banal, stationné dans un parking souterrain, hors de vue des soldats de Quinze, Quatre s'affairait devant ses écrans.  
  
- 04 à 01, 03 a accomplit sa mission, on passe au plan B.  
  
- Ici 01, bien reçu.  
  
...  
  
Cachés derrière un tas de débris divers, Heero et Duo venaient juste de voir sortir une dizaine de soldats par la porte principale. Ils savaient que la portée d'action de leurs ennemis était réduite, car tout mouvement trop repérable pourrait attirer l'attention de l'Alliance, qui continuait à rechercher le général Quinze. Cela allait jouer en leur faveur...  
  
Sur un signe du japonais, ils reculèrent jusqu'à arriver à l'angle du bâtiment, et avancèrent jusqu'à deux cordes qui touchaient à peine le sol. Ils les avaient précédemment placées grâce à un système de crampon... Elles menaient à une fenêtre, placée à près de dix mètres du sol. Rapidement, ils les nouèrent autour de leur taille, et commencèrent à escalader le mur. Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsqu'une escouade de soldats passa en dessous d'eux, fouillant tous les coins et recoins de la rue. Heureusement, aucun n'eut la bonne idée de lever la tête... Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Heero murmura dans son micro :  
  
- Nous sommes au point B.  
  
- Parfait, répondit la voix de Quatre. Celui-ci consulta ses moniteurs et ajouta : Vous pouvez y aller. La salle est vide.  
  
Immédiatement, Heero sortit un petit appareil d'une de ses poches, qui ressemblait à un manche de couteau, mais ne portait pas de lame. A sa place apparut soudain une lame incandescente, d'une dizaine de centimètres, avec laquelle le japonais entreprit de découper les volets de bois qui protégeaient la fenêtre.  
  
- Un nouveau gadget de J ? Ca devrait pas enflammer complètement le bois ?  
  
Ignorant l'américain, il continua sa tâche, et finit par dégager une ouverture juste assez grande pour laisser passer un corps. Il s'éloigna ensuite un peu, et fit signe à Duo de prendre sa place. Soupirant devant le silence de son partenaire, le natté n'en fit pas moins son devoir S'approchant de la vitre à travers l'ouverture, il découpa à l'aide d'un compas spécial un trou de quelques centimètres de diamètres, dans lequel il glissa une main pour ouvrir la fenêtre...  
  
Rapidement, les deux soldats se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur. La pièce n'était qu'une sorte de débarras, qui ne servait pas beaucoup vu la poussière présente partout... Ne s'attardant pas sur place, ils tentèrent une sortie par la porte. Couloir vide... Refermant rapidement derrière eux, Heero reprit contact avec Quatre afin qu'il les guides...  
  
- Nous sommes dans la place, souffla t-il...  
  
- Bien... Je coupe leur système de caméra... Une partie des soldats semble être sortie. La plupart se trouvent près de Quinze, vous avez la voie libre pour l'instant...  
  
D'un pas rapide mais silencieux, les deux soldats avançaient dans les couloirs et pièces, suivant les instructions de Quatre qui surveillait leur progression via ses moniteurs branchés sur les caméras de l'immeuble.  
  
Ils évitèrent deux groupes de soldats ennemis en se cachant dans des pièces vides l'immeuble n'étant pas conçu pour un emploi militaire, les hommes à la solde de Quinze avaient du mal à contrôler le bâtiment entier...  
  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent près de ce qui devait servir de bureau à Treize, selon leurs informations. Deux soldats armés en gardaient l'entrée, qui furent mis K.O en trois secondes trente...  
  
Laissant Duo les traîner dans la pièce, Heero se précipita sur l'ordinateur portable qui trônait au milieu de la table qui servait du bureau et entreprit de lui faire cracher ses informations... L'américain ne tarda pas non plus à se mettre au travail, en fouillant méthodiquement la salle, et en particulier la grande armoire dont il avait forcé le cadenas... En cinq minutes il avait rempli son sac de tous les papiers qu'il avait pu trouver et qui semblaient importants un dossier en particulier lui avait semblé intéressant... Peut-être parce que le mot « top-secret » s'étalait en rouge sur la couverture noire...  
  
- J'ai fini, de ton côté ?  
  
- C'est bardé de protections...  
  
Des voix qui criaient des ordres se faisaient entendre...  
  
- Pas le choix... murmura t-il...  
  
Il referma l'appareil et lui fit une place dans son sac à dos.  
  
- On essaie de sortir d'ici...  
  
- Pas de problème, plus vite on sera dehors, plus vite j'me sentirais mieux...  
  
Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrer et y colla son oreille pour avoir une première idée de la situation...  
  
C'est à ce moment que tout bascula...  
  
.....................  
  
A suivre...  
  
(1) à part petit-déjeuner et se doucher, qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans cette fic ? (2) c'est clair, pour un point de vue extérieur ? Je suis tellement dans ma fic que j'ai du mal à voir ce qui va pas... me faudrait peut-être une bêta...  
  
- J'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des scènes d'actions... C'est vachement dur ! Je m'en sors comment ? C'est plus ou moins crédible ? Bon, je me doute bien qu'il y a des incohérences, mais soyez pas trop dures... Je devrais regarder plus de films d'action et noter comment ils font dedans... - Si vous trouvez des fautes de frappe ou d'ortho, dîtes le moi j'ai un peu eu la flemme de me relire...  
  
vala, chp 4... A quand le 5 ? Sachez que plus je reçois de reviews, plus je suis motivée pour écrire... ( Non, non, c'est pas du chantage, c'est juste une info...) 


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur** : Antinea

**Source** : Gundam Wing

**Genre** : yaoi, lime, action

**Couples** : 1x2x1, 3x2x3

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi. Rien d'autre à déclarer...

**Réponses aux reviews : **

- Kamara : tant que ça ne devient pas une corvée pour toi de laisser des reviews... Elles sont toujours les bienvenues ! Et désolée de mettre si longtemps à écrire...

- Yami-Rose 1 : Ca me fait plaisir que cette fic te plaise...

- Makena : Ca se terminera bien. Quand aux autres questions, euh... Joker ?

- Ariane Maxwell Shinigami : Soit sans crainte, qu'importe le temps qu'il me faudra, je continuerais et terminerais cette fic...

**Soldats d'élites**

**Chapitre 5**

Avachi dans un canapé qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, Duo fixait l'araignée qui tissait placidement sa toile au plafond. Il soupira pour la énième fois, contemplant sa montre dont les aiguilles n'avaient guère avancé depuis la dernière fois où il les avait regardées...

Quatre apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte :

- J'ai trouvé quelques conserves, de quoi nous faire trois ou quatre repas, ce sera suffisant. Tu viens m'aider ?

L'américain lui dédia un regard morne, mais se leva pourtant. Lui d'habitude si prompt à se jeter sur la nourriture n'avait vraiment pas faim...

Il teint compagnie à Quatre tandis que celui-ci s'affairait dans la cuisine. Semblant soudain prendre conscience du silence ambiant, il se mit à plaisanter sur le régime qu'ils allaient être forcés de faire, rajoutant que s'il devait refaire sa garde-robe, il traînerait Heero dans tous les magasins, de gré ou de force...

Soudain, il s'arrêta, et dit :

- Rhaah, ça m'énerve. On n'aurait pas du les laisser... Comme d'habitude, Heero a fait passer la mission avant tout...

- C'est son rôle.

- Est-ce qu'au moins ils sont encore en vie ?

- Dis pas ça... Tiens, ouvre moi ça.

Il lui tendit une boîte de sardines.

- Je n'aurais pas dû lui obéir.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Et puis Trowa et Wufei sont allés l'aider.

- Mais imagine qu'ils ne soient pas arrivés à le rejoindre ? Tu n'étais pas dedans, t'as pas vu les dizaines de soldats qu'il y avait, et...

- DUO !

Quatre avait élevé la voix, exaspéré aussi bien qu'inquiet.

- Moi aussi, je m'inquiète pour eux ; mais je préfère encore leur faire confiance plutôt que de me ronger les sangs. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre...

Les yeux posés sur la table qu'il ne voyait pas, il se remémora les évènements qui les avaient conduits ici...

**[_Flash-back_]**

Soudain, tous ses écrans virèrent au noir.

Leurs ennemis avaient débranché leur réseau de surveillance ???

- 01, ici 04, je n'ai plus de contact visuel à l'intérieur de l'immeuble...

- Reste en position, 04, on te rejoint dans moins de 10 minutes...

Il attendit. Attendit. Pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité...

Il s'installa au volant et mis le moteur en marche. Dès que ses deux coéquipiers seront là, ils mettraient les voiles...

Soudain, la portière du côté passager s'ouvrit et un Duo à bout de souffle monta en catastrophe dans le camion...

- On s'arrache de là...

Il était seul. Où était Heero ?

- 01... ?

- Plus tard...

Quatre conduisit le véhicule hors du parking souterrain. Quelque chose ne s'était pas passé selon le plan. Qu'est-ce qui avait foiré ? Avant qu'il ne put demander quoique ce soit, Duo, qui avait repris son souffle, pris la parole.

- Quand on est sorti du bureau de Quinze, on a eu droit à un joli comité d'accueil... On s'est retranché dans le bureau, et Heero m'a ordonné de quitter le bâtiment avec tous les documents pendant qu'il couvrait ma fuite...

Quatre lui lança un regard affolé. Heero était encore là-bas ?

Le regard de Duo, en réponse, était mortellement sérieux.

- Je vais essayer de le contacter...

Il passa à l'arrière et emprunta le casque de communication de Quatre.

- 01, tu me reçois ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, mais poursuivit néanmoins. A défaut de pouvoir lui répondre, Heero pouvait peut-être l'entendre...

- Ici 02, je suis avec 04, on a quitté la zone...

Un brouillement se fit entendre, puis des coups de feu. Finalement, la voix du Japonais, impérieuse...

- Allez au point X17, et restez y deux jours. Si au bout de ce temps vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de moi, rendez vous au QG !

- Hein ?

Il lui demandait de l'abandonner là-bas ? Pas quest...

- C'est un ordre, soldat !

Duo serra les dents. Soudain, une autre voix, qu'il avait presque oubliée, se fit entendre...

- 02, ici 05... Nous faisons demi-tour avec 03 pour récupérer 01...

Duo émit un soupir de soulagement. Seul, Heero aurait eu peu de chance de s'en sortir face aux dizaines de soldats surarmés qu'il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir...

- Bien compris, 05... Nous partons devant suivant les instructions... 01, tiens bon, la cavalerie arrive...

_**[ fin du flash-back]**_

Et depuis, plus aucune nouvelle de leurs trois coéquipiers...

Le repas se passa dans un silence tendu. Finalement, Quatre prit les devant en décrétant :

- Bon, ça ne sert à rien de se ronger les sangs, je fais confiance à Wufei pour sortir Heero de là, et à Trowa pour qu'ils agissent en prenant le moins de risques possible... Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les attendre tranquillement ici...

Duo lui sourit.

- T'as raison ! On va essayer de faire passer le temps en attendant le bon vouloir de ces messieurs...

S'étirant un peu, il sauta sur ses pieds avant de rejoindre le salon, qu'il examina d'un air critique avant de repartir.

Quatre regarda, un peu perdu, son compagnon de fortune faire des aller retours chambres-salon pour ramener tout ce qu'il put trouver en oreillers, couvertures, draps...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps on va rester ici, mais autant s'y installer confortablement... déclara Duo en allumant le feu de la cheminée.

Un beau feu y flambait déjà lorsque Quatre le rejoignit sur l'amas de couvertures posé sur le tapis du salon.

Ils laissèrent d'abord un silence agréable se tisser. Ils savaient l'un l'autre que leurs pensées étaient actuellement tournées vers leurs compagnons manquants.

C'était à un instant comme celui-ci qu'ils se rendaient compte à quel point ces quelques mois de combats et de missions côte à côte les avaient lié. Ils pensaient que de vivre sans arrêt ensemble était pesant, voilà qu'ils découvraient que plus pesante et presque douloureuse était en fait l'absence de certains d'entre eux...

Ne supportant soudain plus ce silence, Quatre lança d'une voix morne :

- J'en ai marre de cette guerre...

Fatigué par toute la tension nerveuse qui avait précédée la mission, et la fatigue physique accumulée durant cette dernière, il sentait toutes ses barrières le lâcher. Il avait envie de parler, de confier un peu ce qu'il avait sur le cœur...

- Sauver des innocents, se battre pour la justice et la vérité, je croyais que c'était ce que je voulais faire...

- On est toujours plein d'idéaux et de bonnes intentions, quand on commence, acquiesça Duo. On déchante vite devant la réalité...

- Comment... comment est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous avez tous l'air tellement... professionnel, c'est comme si vous aviez fait ça toute votre vie et que vous ne doutiez jamais...

-... D'une certaine façon, on a fait ça toute notre vie. Je sais pas pour les autres, mais en ce qui me concerne je fais ce que j'ai toujours fait jusque là : survivre. Quand tu viens des rues, t'apprend à te battre pour un quignon de pain avant même de savoir marcher...

Quatre contempla un instant le natté, les yeux pleins d'une amertume et d'une tristesse nouvelles

- Je sais bien que je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre. J'ai fait le choix de faire ça, et je m'y tiendrais... Mais j'aimerais tant parfois redevenir celui que j'étais « avant », et oublier tout ce foutoir...

Duo lui répondit d'une voix étonnement sérieuse :

- On ne peut pas revenir en arrière... On n'a qu'un seul choix, et c'est avancer droit devant soit... Quelque soit ce qui nous retient.

Il était attirant, dans la pénombre rougeoyante de la pièce... Son visage pour une fois grave le faisait paraître à la fois plus mature et fragile... Quatre sentit plus qu'il ne devina les blessures secrètes que l'américain devait garder en lui.

Sans trop savoir comment, une de ses mains accrocha une mèche qui s'était échappée de la tresse.

Duo le dévisagea. Sans rien dire, soudain, il s'approcha... et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

Quatre ne fut pas surpris. Inconsciemment, il l'avait attendue... L'invitation.

La tension était trop forte. Il voulait oublier... même pour quelques heures seulement. Alors, il lâcha le contrôle, libéra son corps, et oublia qui il était...

/ooooooooo/

Quatre ouvrit progressivement les yeux. Il se sentait entravé par quelque chose de lourd et de... chaud ?

« Qu'est-ce que Duo fait dans mon lit ??? »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il aperçut qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, mais par terre dans un entrelacs de couvertures, qu'il se souvint...

Par Allah... !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Ses mouvements avaient fait apparaître le corps de son coéquipier, natte délacée, encore nu...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait...? murmura t-il, consterné.

- Je crois que ça s'appelle l'amour, bâilla Duo, encore pas bien réveillé...

Quatre ne répondit pas et réfléchit. Ils avaient couché ensemble, mais pour lui, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose que de « faire l'amour »... C'était juste du sexe ! Et pour lui, le sexe sans sentiment n'avait aucune signification, donc pas de raison d'être... Alors pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien expliquer son geste de la veille ?

Leur inquiétude pour leurs compagnons... le poids de la guerre sur ses épaules... Son sentiment de solitude... Tout ça avait dû jouer...

Duo observait le blond qui restait silencieux.

- Quatre ?

- Tu m'en veux ? Tu regrettes ?

Il prit le temps d'ordonner ses idées...

- Je crois que si j'avais été dans mon état normal, ça ne serait pas arrivé... Mais je ne regrette pas, Duo...

Et c'était vrai. Les regrets ne menaient nulle part... Et il avait vraiment passé une bonne nuit...

Pour une première fois avec un homme, il devait objectivement reconnaître qu'il aurait difficilement pu trouver mieux. Duo était très beau, et avait était très attentionné, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de passion...

Il aurait pu trouver pire...

- Bien. Dans ce cas...

Sautant hors des édredons, Duo se précipita vers la salle de bain en lançant :

- Prem's à la douche !

Il secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Duo était à la fois tellement simple et complexe à la fois... Il ne le comprenait pas toujours.

Soupirant, il entreprit de s'extirper des édredons. Il espérait que les autres ne tarderaient pas à les rejoindre. Moins de 24 heures... Si dans moins de 24 heures ils n'étaient pas revenus, ils devraient aller faire leur rapport sans eux... Et peut-être, les déclarer disparus, prisonniers ou... morts.

Refusant de s'attarder sur de telles pensées, il rangea un peu le désordre qu'ils avaient mis. S'ils devaient repartir sous peu, il fallait qu'aucune trace de leur passage ne soit visible.

Duo était encore dans la salle de bain. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas, l'américain mettait toujours, lorsqu'il le pouvait, un très long moment avant de sortir de cette pièce. Désoeuvré, Quatre décida de faire un premier tri parmi les papiers qu'ils avaient ramené du QG de Quinze...

/ooooooooooo/

Sous la douche, Duo prenait son temps en se savonnant les cheveux. Grâce à Quatre, il avait un peu oublié l'inquiétude qui le tenaillait quand il pensait à ses autres coéquipiers. Et surtout... il devait se l'avouer, quand il pensait à Heero et Trowa.

Il espérait de tout son cœur que tout s'était bien passé...

/oooooooooo/

Une partie des documents était sans grande importance... Des comptes-rendus sur des opérations datant de quelques mois déjà.

Soudain, un porte-document noir attira son attention.

- Top secret... lut-il sur la première page.

Avec un grand intérêt, il feuilleta le dossier, s'arrêtant parfois pour approfondir sa lecture.

- Quatre ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Duo, les cheveux entortillés dans uns serviette, le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Plongé dans son étude, il ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé...

- Rien, rien... Pour l'instant...

Inutile de l'inquiéter tant qu'il ne saurait pas si les informations qu'il tenait entre les mains étaient fiables ou pas...

Un éclat calculateur dans le regard, il replongea dans la contemplation des documents...

Ils parlèrent peu de la journée. Quatre, gêné de ce qui c'était passé entre eux cette nuit, et Duo, obsédé par le retour de leurs coéquipiers.

Chacun de leur côté, il s'occupait à tuer le temps, regardant de plus en plus sombrement les aiguilles qui avançaient inexorablement...

Au bout d'un moment, Quatre n'en put plus et décida de crever l'abcès.

- Duo... à propos de... cette nuit...

- Vouiiiiiiiii ?

Sorti de son marasme, l'américain remit rapidement son masque de joyeux luron. Inutile de plomber l'atmosphère plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà...

- Je ne regrette pas, mais je préfère ne pas recommencer. Et aussi... qu'on oublie tout, si ça ne te dérange pas...

Duo haussa une épaule. Il n'avait pas prémédité ce qui s'était passé. Pour lui, ce genre de choses n'avait pas grande importance, mais il comprenait que Quatre ne puisse pas prendre les choses aussi simplement.

- Pas de problème, mais c'était quand même vachement bien...

Un éclat malicieux traversa son regard, tandis qu'il enlaçait le blond pour lui voler un baiser...

- Un dernier souvenir ?

Hésitant, Quatre lui rendit pourtant son baiser. Après tout, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit baiser, cela ne porterait pas à conséqu...

- On arrive trop tôt peut-être ?

Le blond se tétanisa...

Dans l'entrée, apparus aussi silencieusement qu'une bande de Sioux, leurs trois coéquipiers les regardaient.

- Hee-chan ! Tro-man !

L'américain l'avait déjà lâché et virevoltait maintenant autour de ses deux amants, vérifiant leur bonne santé et les embrassant à tour de rôle...

Quatre, surpris mais heureux de leur arrivée, s'avança vers eux... Le français et le japonais le saluèrent d'un signe de tête, occupés à endiguer les assauts d'un américain survolté.

Le blond décida alors de poser ses questions au chinois, qui était resté en retrait.

- Bonjour, Wufei... est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ?

L'asiatique acquiesça sans dire un mot, et passa près de Quatre sans lui accorder un regard. Pourtant, l'arabe avait eu le temps de capter un éclat étrange dans les yeux de Wufei.

Un éclat de colère bouillonnante qui le rendit mal à l'aise...

_A suivre..._

Sorry but, plus le temps passe plus je m'aperçois que je tiens plus de la tortue que du lièvre. Mais bon, ne dit-on pas, « qui va lentement va sûrement » ?

Alors, évidemment les reviews sont les bienvenues, mais par contre il n'y a aucune promesse quand à la rapidité du prochain chapitre, parce que rentrée = très occupée, déménagement et connections internet aléatoires...

Au fait, y'en a qui connaisse bien Toulouse ?


	7. Chapitre 6

**Auteur** : Antinea

**Source** : Gundam Wing

**Genre** : yaoi, lime, action

**Couples** : 1x2x1, 3x2x3, 2x4. Comment ça y'en a que pour Duo ?

Duo : c'est parce qu'elle m'aime trop.

Antinea : c'est parce que t'es un obsédé.

Duo : Meuh non. Quand est-ce que tu me fais coucher avec Wufei ?

Wufei : JAMAIS ! Shazi !

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi. Rien d'autre à déclarer...

**Réponses aux reviews : **

- Yami-rose : tu as de l'intuition... ou est-ce moi qui ai mis des indices trop faciles ? Pour la suite, j'ai juste une vague idée de ce qui se passera , mais elle est pas trop éloignée de la tienne...

- Chris52 : Tu connais Wufei, il écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit... Et puis t'inquiète pas, Quatre peut se défendre.

- Mimiyuy : merci, de courage j'ai grand besoin... Ah ! Wufei... Il me fait rire...

Pour le bonheur, avec moi de toute façon c'est happy end garanti... Il faut juste le temps.

- Makena : un 1x2 ? ce serait pas surprenant de ma part, mais bon, chut !

- Yuna chan : moi aussi, je regrette de mettre autant de temps à updater... changez-moi...

Encore une fan de 1x2 ? on verra, on verra...

- Gayana : merci merci...

- Lilou1 : t'entendre dire ce qui te plaît et ce qui te fait peur dans cette fic m'a bien aidé, merci !

**Soldats d'élite.**

**Chapitre 6.**

- Winner ?

- ... ?

C'est marrant, il n'avait pas remarqué en passant dans le couloir tout à l'heure que la porte de l'actuelle chambre de Wufei était entrouverte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement entre Mawell et toi ?

S'il avait su, il aurait pris un autre chemin, quitte à passer par la fenêtre...

Pourquoi Wufei posait-il CETTE question LA ?

Trouver un moyen de dévier la conversation, vite, vite... Merde, pourquoi il y un blanc dans mon esprit ?

Hausser les épaules nonchalamment et répondre d'un ton léger, style « mais de quoi tu parles ? » :

- Rien... rien de très important.

Raté. Le bégaiement a tout fait raté...

Faire semblant de ne pas remarquer à quel point les yeux de Wufei se sont tout à coup étrécis...

- J'ai faim, je vais à la cuisine.

Comme excuse pour fausser compagnie on fait mieux...

Une fois en sécurité dans la cuisine, il s'adossa contre la porte et s'autorisa un gros soupir. La planque qu'ils occupaient depuis quelques heures et pour une durée encore indéterminée était remplie de tension.

Un instant, il envisagea de régler le feng-shui de la maison ; les énergies circuleraient peut-être plus librement, il avait l'impression d'être saturé...

A défaut de régler quoique ce soit d'autre, ça l'occuperait un peu...

Il se sentit soudain projeté en avant.

Heero venait d'ouvrir la porte avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant, porte contre laquelle il avait pensé trouver un semblant de tranquillité...

C'était pas gagné...

- Heero...

- Quatre.

Le japonais semblait tendu. Ou alors se tenait-il encore plus droit que d'habitude à cause des bandages soutenant ses côtes fêlées ?

Quatre commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force d'essayer de deviner les pensées de ses partenaires...

Wufei était clairement furieux, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'aimerait pas entendre les raisons de la colère du chinois.

Trowa semblait aussi impassible que d'habitude, si ce n'était son regard particulièrement fuyant.

Heero... semblait avoir plus que jamais un bâton dans le cul. Mais comme dit précédemment, rien n'indiquait que ce soit à cause d'autre chose que ses côtes douloureuses...

Duo faisait style « tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, tout le monde il est beau et gentil... »

Et lui avait la tête qui allait exploser...

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI NE TOURNAIT PAS ROND ?

-Vous... euh...n'avez pas eu trop de mal à vous en sortir ?

Heero haussa une épaule.

- On a du passer en force.

Hum. Les trois autres soldats, pour lesquels ils s'étaient faits un sang d'encre, étaient revenus avec quelques blessures et un refus évident de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Vous semblez vous être rapprochés, Duo et toi, fit le japonais d'un ton apparemment neutre.

- Rapprochement uniquement du à la tension provoquée par cette situation particulière, se hâta d'expliquer le blond.

- Hn. Ca ne m'étonne pas de Duo.

Sous-entendu : ça m'étonne de toi, par contre...

Ah. Il devait aussi rendre des comptes à Heero.

Pourquoi ne ferait-il pas une conférence publique :

J'ai couché avec Duo, c'était super mais j'ai pas l'intention de recommencer ?

Une aspirine. Vite.

_**/oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Trowa prenait son temps dans la salle de bain, pour une fois. Il s'était permis une longue douche chaude, qui l'avait détendu et avait délassé ses muscles.

Il était soulagé d'avoir terminé cette mission. Il fallait encore faire un rapport, et ça rebondirait certainement sur une autre mission, plus ou moins rapidement en fonction des conséquences que l'annonce de la mort de Quinze engendreront...

Mais ils pouvaient enfin souffler quelques heures après la pression des dernières semaines.

Empoignant une serviette pour essuyer son corps, ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait. Pensivement, sa main alla effleurer son cou...

**/ooooooooooooooooooooooo/**

Ils étaient revenus sains et saufs. Bon, Heero avait une ou deux côtes fêlées, ce qui les obligerait à faire attention, mais ce n'était pas si grave...

Duo avait vraiment flippé quand il avait réalisé la quantité de soldats ennemis qui se trouvaient dans cet immeuble...

A tort. Ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas n'importe qui, il ne devait pas l'oublier...

Pour l'heure, il espérait seulement que l'un d'entre eux au moins ne serait pas trop fatigué ce soir...

Trowa était revenu sans égratignures... Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage.

_**/oooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Wufei sentait une colère sourde bourdonner dans son esprit. Il était contrarié, frustré –pas dans ce sens _l_- et cela ne faisait que s'amplifier d'heure en heure.

Particulièrement face à l'ambiance étrange et lourde qui régnait entre eux.

Ambiance qui s'était instaurée à leur retour, devant la « charmante » scène dont ils avaient eu le bonheur d'être témoins.

Mais en fait, quand il y réfléchissait, tout ça avait commencé bien plus tôt... Et ils en payaient maintenant les conséquences, avec toute cette tension et ces non-dits entre eux...

C'était la faute de ce shazi d'américain. Il n'avait aucune morale, et il déteignait sur les autres...

Le chinois serra les poings. Tenter de méditer plus longtemps ne servirait très probablement à rien, alors il sortit en espérant trouver un quelconque défouloir...

**_/ooooooooooooooooooo/_**

Heero tentait d'éviter ses coéquipiers, tout en cachant qu'il cherchait à les éviter.

Il aurait pu s'enfermer dans une pièce et travailler sur son ordinateur, mais rester assis lui donnait mal aux côtes. Rester allongé ne servait à rien, alors il restait debout, et passait de pièce en pièce en cherchant quelque chose à faire.

Il avait trouvé Quatre, ce qui lui avait permis de lui poser deux ou trois questions... juste histoire de satisfaire sa curiosité.

Ensuite, il était reparti vers le salon, et là...

Il hésita avant de rentrer. La pièce était occupée...

_**/oooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Duo avait réussi à coincer Trowa. Celui-ci sortait tout juste de la douche, enveloppé d'une bonne odeur de savon et de miel...

Il avait bien sentit une légère réticence quand il lui avait bloqué toute retraite et l'avait acculé au mur. Réticence qu'il avait vite fait disparaître d'un baiser. Un baiser des plus passionné qui traduisait bien son état d'esprit. Si après ça Trowa avait des doutes quant à ce qu'il avait en tête...

Ses mains se firent baladeuses, appréciant les formes à la fois fermes et souples du corps de son compagnon. Libérant sa bouche pour leur permettre de respirer, il caressa des lèvres ses joues, la ligne fine de sa mâchoire, son cou...

Il stoppa soudain. Un suçon ? Il n'avait pas fait de suçon à Trowa depuis...

Alors qu'il sentait le français se tendre soudainement, comme pensant à quelque chose, il entendit la voix franchement agressive de Wufei les interpeller :

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça dans une chambre, au moins ? Comme si on était pas assez au courant quand vous vous sautez dessus... !

Le chinois, la mine très contrarié et les joues rouges de colère, les regardait depuis l'une des deux portes donnant sur le salon.

Trowa, tournant la tête de l'autre côté, croisa le regard d'Heero, immobile dans l'encadrement de l'autre porte...

- Pardon, Heero, je voudrais passer...

Le japonais s'avança dans la pièce, suivit de Quatre qui, au vu de la serviette qu'il portait, avait eu pour but initial de gagner la salle de bain.

Il remarqua immédiatement la tension et les visages fermés de ses compagnons.

« Ah... ». Il se passa la main sur la figure, soupirant mentalement.

On y était.

/ooooooooooooooooo/

Ils se regardèrent tous pendant un instant en chien de faïence. Finalement, Wufei craqua le premier...

- Ca suffit. Ca ne va plus, mais alors vraiment plus !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va plus, Wu ? répondit au tac au tac l'américain.

- WUFEI ! reprit l'intéressé en dardant un regard noir sur l'impudent. Et ce qui ne va plus, je vais te le dire, moi ! Cette équipe devient vraiment un lieu de débauche ! D'abord toi et Heero, puis toi et Trowa, encore toi et Quatre, et enfin Heero et Trowa ! Mettez les choses au clair, ça ne peut plus durer !

- ... (Trowa)

- ... (Heero)

- ... (Quatre)

- Heero et Trowa ?

Duo fut le seul à réussir à dire un mot.

Les deux intéressés regardèrent ailleurs, évitant le regard de Duo.

- C'est de ta faute, Maxwell !

Le natté sursauta, tiré de sa stupéfaction par cette brusque accusation.

- Comment, ça de ma faute ?

- Ose dire que tu ne penses pas qu'au sexe depuis quelques temps ! s'emporta le chinois.

L'américain ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre quand il se rendit compte qu'au lieu de « quelques temps », il aurait plutôt dit « toujours ».

Oups.

Mais bon, c'était dans sa nature, et il ne voyait pas en quoi ça dérangeait tellement Wufei.

- D'accord, peut-être, concéda t-il. Mais explique-moi pourquoi ce qui ne va pas ici est forcément de ma faute, et pourquoi tu nous piques soudain une telle crise ?

En fait, Wufei ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il était si en colère. Ses compagnons étaient tous majeurs, sensés et d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve, non ? Alors pourquoi les empêcher de vivre comme ils le désiraient ? Même si cette situation allait à l'encontre de son propre sens moral, il n'avait aucun regard sur la vie privée des autres.

Il savait confusément que sa colère avait une autre raison, mais refusait obstinément de savoir laquelle.

En attendant, il avait pu crier un bon, ça l'avait soulagé un peu...

Et mis davantage de froid encore entre eux. Il prit soudain conscience de l'air glacial et des regards qui se fuyaient les uns les autres.

Le dialogue était à la base de toute bonne relation de groupe, c'était ce qu'il fallait se dire...

Il avait dit ce qu'il pensait, aux autres de faire le reste...

- Je ne pique pas une crise, grogna t-il. Je vous fais simplement part de mon point de vue. Les choses sont en train de devenir bizarres...

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi, quand Quatre le devança.

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Il ne faut pas que les relations entre nous soient bouleversées au point qu'on se sente mal à l'aise les uns avec les autres, ou notre travail d'équipe s'en ressentira forcément...

Duo s'apprêta de nouveau à parler quand on lui ôta littéralement les mots de la bouche...

- On en est pas encore là...

Ils se tournèrent vers Heero.

- Peut-être mais on en est proche, Yuy, et mieux vaut prévenir que guérir...

Quatre acquiesça.

- Il faut que les choses soient mises au clair. On ne peut pas continuer à coucher les uns avec les autres aussi frivolement...

L'américain haussa les épaules. Pour lui, tant que les deux parties y trouvaient leur plaisir, c'était pas plus compliqué que ça... Pourquoi les autres tenaient tant à se prendre la tête ?

- Je propose que chacun y réfléchisse de son côté, et qu'on en reparle une autre fois. Demain, par exemple.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, soudain...

- Quatre, quand tu dis chacun de son côté...

Quatre lui lança un regard froid.

- Il y a cinq chambres, Duo. Au moins pour cette nuit, chacune d'entre elle sera occupée...

Le ton de Quatre faisait froid dans le dos... Avec regret, il regarda Trowa se glisser silencieusement loin de lui, tandis que les trois autres retournaient à leurs occupations.

Adieu sa partie de jambes en l'air cette nuit...

_**/oooooooooooooooo/**_

Il n'aimait pas dormir seul. Bon, c'est pas comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà, mais il y avait des nuits comme celle-là où ça s'imposait plus que d'habitude.

Il se demanda un instant si les autres soldats ressentaient parfois la même chose. Ce besoin de chaleur humaine... Il y avait quelques temps, il aurait dit oui pour Quatre, mais maintenant...

Maintenant, il lui semblait que Heero et Trowa, sous leur apparence froide et moi-j'ai-besoin-de-personne-moi, n'appréciait pas plus qu'un autre le contact humain, dans certaines circonstances... C'était quelque chose qui transparaissait dans leurs étreintes.

Lesdites étreintes qui valaient vraiment le coup, d'ailleurs...

Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Wufei.

D'accord, il pensait beaucoup au sexe. M'enfin, ni plus ni moins qu'un jeune homme de son âge, à son avis... Bon, peut-être un peu trop.

Beaucoup trop, même...

Il soupira. Il était obligé d'admettre que Wufei avait peut-être raison... Il était sûrement un peu trop obsédé sur les bords pour le bien de leur mission...

Ces pensées peu réjouissantes à l'esprit, Duo finit par se résoudre à s'endormir, seul, en se promettant de faire des efforts.

Mais la dernière pensée qu'il eut en se remémorant une autre partie de leur dispute anéantit toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

**Heero** **_et_** **Trowa**...

dans le même lit...

et qui...

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

A suivre...

**Duo** : c'est officiel, je suis un pervers --

**Heero** : un pervers contagieux --

**Quatre,** fatigué : dis donc, c'est la combientième planque que tu nous fait habiter, là ? Comme c'est moi qui m'occupe d'en faire un endroit décent, j'aimerais bien éviter de déménager trop souvent...

**Antinea** : euh... attend... c'est la ... 1, 2, 3, 4eme planque, je crois...

**Quatre** : c'est bien ce que je dis... Pour six chapitres, ça fait beaucoup...

**Antinea** : gomen --

**Duo** : elle essaie de montrer qu'on est des soldats mobiles, dynamiques, actifs, avec une vie super bien remplie...

**Wufei** : si elle était plus douée, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'utiliser ce genre de faux exemples...

**Heero** : Hn.

**Trowa** : ...

**Antinea** : Vos gueules, ingrats !

**Wufei** : Quoi ? Nous on subi tout et on a rien le droit de dire, en plus ?

**Duo** : Wu, tu gueules parce que t'es frustré... T'es le seul qu'as pas encore pu sortir son joujou...

**Wufei** : la ferme ! J'suis pas un obsédé comme toi !

**Duo** : ça c'est à démontrer...

**Antinea** : Je prends note !

**Wufei** : Traîtresse !

**Antinea** : plus sérieusement... mis à part la dispute qui faisait un peu vaudeville, je me suis bien amusée à écrire certaines parties, même si ça m'a prit trois plombes. J'aimerais vous dire que la suite arrivera bientôt, mais je souffre soudain d'un gros doute quand au simili scénario que j'ai conçu pour la suite... Les commentaires/critiques/suggestions/ sont les bienvenues...


	8. Chapitre 7

**Auteur** : Antinea

**Couples** : jusqu'ici on a eu du 1x2x1, 3x2x3, 2x4, 1x3x1…

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de faire ce que je veux avec… A leur grand dam.

**Notes : **D'abord, pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps à pondre ce chapitre…

Merci à Yami-Rose1, Gayana, Chris52, Zick, Deathslave, Jeri, Cl (ouais, je connais la semaine de Heero… _Grin_), Kamara62 et chima-chan.

**Tout ce que vous m'avez écrit m'a fait très plaisir, et j'espère répondre aux attentes de la plupart d'entres vous (pas dans ce chapitre, mais plus tard…) . Tous vos commentaires m'ont été très utiles, et si j'ai mis autant de temps à updater, c'est que j'étais occupée (en partie, certes) à affiner le plan de la fic. En définitive, je pense qu'elle sera plus longue que ce qui était prévu au début…**

**Soldats d'élite**

**Chapitre 7**

_04.00 (matin)_

………………

Des bruits étranges le réveillent. Des chuchotements… Il connaît ces voix. Il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'une main se pose sur son corps pour le caresser. Il en ronronnerait presque… Une deuxième main… Puis une troisième…

Oh oui, c'est bon !

Il arque son corps en une insidieuse invitation. Il sait que ce sont eux.

Trowa… et…

- Heerooooo…

- Baka.

Les caresses sensuelles se transformèrent soudain en une brutale secousse. Ouvrant les yeux en panique, il tomba sur le visage de ses rêves… Brun, yeux bleus, beau et… froid.

- Hrmph… mais… qu'est-ce que… 'Ro ?

_**/oooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

_Flash back. 01.18 (nuit)._

……………

Quatre se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Juste un besoin urgent…

Ce n'est qu'en regagnant sa chambre qu'il aperçut la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte d'Heero. Curieux, il se permit de frapper légèrement avant d'entrer, se demandant pourquoi, à cette heure tardive, le japonais n'était pas encore couché…

Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de le trouver sur sa chaise, face au bureau, et manipulant un laptop. Heero était si absorbé par les informations qui défilaient sur l'écran de l'ordinateur qu'il ne sembla même pas remarquer la présence de son coéquipier.

- Heero… … ? murmura le blond.

- …

Pas de réponse. Il soupira. Pas qu'il s'attendait non plus à le voir se retourner et lui demander, tout sourire, « oui, Quatre, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

- Tu pourrais lâcher ton ordinateur le temps de dormir un peu, non ?

Il allait encore être traité de mère poule, il le sentait. Mais si lui ne se préoccupait pas du bien-être de ses coéquipiers, qui le ferait ?

- Ce n'est pas le mien.

- Pardon ?

Ce n'était pas exactement la réponse qu'il attendait. S'il en attendait une…

- L'ordinateur. C'est –c'était- celui de Quinze…

- … ?

Le blond entra plus franchement dans la chambre. L'arrivée de leurs trois coéquipiers la veille dans l'après-midi, leur changement de planque et la crise qui avait suivit ne leur avait pas beaucoup laissé le temps de parler. Notamment de ce qu'ils avaient ramené de chez Quinze…

Il ne pensait pas que le moment soit adéquat mais… il était curieux.

- Tu as réussi à franchir toutes les barrières ? fit-il en s'approchant du brun.

- Presque.

Quatre se retint de soupirer. Il fallait vraiment arracher les informations une par une au japonais…

- Et… ?

Heero était toujours sérieux, quelque soit les circonstances. Il ne se laissait jamais aller, plaisantait très rarement. Mais le regard qu'il lança à Quatre était si mortellement grave que le jeune homme sentit un frisson de mauvais augure le parcourir…

Le brun s'écarta légèrement pour laisser à Quatre une meilleure vue sur l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils. Un entrelacs de lignes fines, de couleurs différentes, d'annotations, et de ce qu'il identifiait comme des croquis d'éléments mécaniques se présentaient à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Certains éléments lui semblaient familiers mais il n'arrivait pas à définir l'ensemble.

- J'ai peur de le savoir…

La tension dans la voix d'Heero était perceptible, et le mauvais pressentiment de l'arabe se confirma. Il y avait des nuages noirs à l'horizon…

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que, assis sur le lit d'Heero, ils passaient en revu tous les documents qu'ils avaient ramenés du raid chez Quinze. Il y avait forcément parmi eux un indice qui leur permettrait de découvrir ce que tramait l'Alliance coloniale…

- C'est une arme, finit par lâcher Quatre.

Heero lui lança un regard interrogateur. Sur quoi fondait-il son affirmation ?

- Ca ne peut être que ça. Je ne vois rien d'autre qui pourrait exiger autant de précautions pour le garder secret.

- Ca se tient, finit par répondre le japonais.

- Oui… mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Quelle arme, quelle puissance, comment la contrer… C'est ce qu'on doit découvrir.

Quatre soupira et déposa tout ce qu'il avait entre les mains, et étala tout sur le lit. Il avait besoin de faire le tri et de se concentrer. La réponse ne devait pas être loin…

- Bon. Sur le disque dur, nous avons… les plans de quelque chose, récapitula t-il. Une machine, probablement.

Heero acquiesça.

- Et ici, continua t-il en désignant tous les documents éparpillés, …

- Des commandes de métaux rares et précieux, connu pour leur solidité. Des rapports de plusieurs spécialistes, dans les domaines de la mécanique, de la robotique, de l'aéronautique. Dont certains datent de plusieurs années… compléta le japonais. Un avion ?

Quatre ouvrit la bouche pour dénier. Il n'était pas convaincu. Quel avion, aussi perfectionné soit-il, aurait exigé tant de temps, d'argent, de têtes pensantes ? Des entraînements spéciaux de pilotes de l'aérospatiale, déjà à la pointe de leur métier ? L'Alliance tablait visiblement sur quelque chose de totalement nouveau.

Il allait faire part de son opinion à Heero, lorsqu'une idée lui vint, et dans laquelle toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient parfaitement…

Il sauta du lit pour regarder encore une fois les plans affichés sur l'écran. Ils n'avaient pas été sûrs à première vue de ce que c'était, parce que cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'ils connaissaient. Et pour cause…

- Heero, souffla t-il, estomaqué.

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

_Retour au présent. (Soit 04.01)_

…………………

- Hrmph… mais… qu'est-ce que… 'Ro ?

Les yeux embrumés de sommeil, il contempla Heero qui, complètement habillé, s'assurait de le voir correctement réveillé.

- Debout. On s'en va.

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ?

L'américain tenta de retrouver toutes ses capacités cognitives et demanda :

- Heu… On a été repéré ?

Mouvement négatif de la tête.

- Alors pourquoi…

- Plus tard.

Ok. C'était pas l'heure des questions. Se levant de mauvaise grâce en lançant un regard d'envie à son lit –et aux merveilleux rêves qu'il lui avait permis de faire-, il rassembla rapidement ses affaires. En à peine quelques minutes, la chambre était redevenue telle qu'elle l'était à leur arrivée. Satisfait, il rejoignit les autres.

Trowa et Wufei étaient déjà dans le hall d'entrée, prêts à partir et, à leur air, Duo devina qu'eux non plus n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la raison de ce départ précipité. Il se demanda comiquement en surprenant son reflet dans la glace s'il était le seul à avoir l'air d'un gosse mal réveillé… Possible.

Les coupables de sa nuit douloureusement écourtée apparurent enfin, chargés, comme eux, d'un simple sac à dos. Sans bruit, ils les suivirent jusqu'au camion qui transportait toujours tout leur matériel. Au moment d'y monter, Quatre, avisant leur second véhicule, demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait du 4x4(1) ?

Heero réfléchit un instant avant de statuer :

- L'ennemi a sans doute une description du véhicule, on n'a pas été très discret en repartant de la dernière mission… Il risquerait de nous faire repérer. On le laisse là. D'ici à ce qu'il soit trouvé, on devrait être loin.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les cinq dans l'inconfortable fourgon. Le japonais ouvrit la portière côté conducteur, avec l'intention évidente de conduire, quand le blond le stoppa d'une main sur l'épaule.

- Tu es blessé et tu viens de passer une nuit blanche. Laisse quelqu'un d'autre conduire…

Sans un mot, Trowa s'installa à la place du conducteur et Heero gagna docilement l'arrière du véhicule.

Duo et Wufei, derrière eux, échangèrent un regard perplexe. Nuit blanche ? Ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'il se tramait mais, ça n'était certainement pas bon pour eux s'ils devaient quitter aussi soudainement cette nouvelle planque. Selon ce qui était prévu, ils étaient censés rester là environ deux semaines…

Trowa démarra, et ils attendirent tous que l'un des deux seuls qui savaient de quoi il en retournait daigne enfin les mettre au courant.

- Quelle direction ? demanda finalement le français devant la première intersection.

- A droite. Il faut profiter de la nuit pour faire le plus de chemin possible… répondit pensivement Quatre.

- Et on va où, comme ça ?

La voix de Duo était légèrement excédée. Marre d'attendre sans savoir…

- A la frontière.

_**/oooooooooooooooooooo/**_

- La frontière… tu veux dire qu'on retourne à Sank ?

Le blond acquiesça.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Me dit pas que la guerre s'est terminée tout d'un coup sans que je sois au courant ?

- Mais non…

- Alors quoi ? On était censé continuer à agir sur le territoire ennemi tant que ce serait possible. C'est-à-dire tant qu'on se ferait pas choper…

- Un évènement imprévu a changé nos plans, intervint Heero.

- Un évènement qui se serait passé cette nuit ?

- Pas exactement…

- Ben quoi alors ?

- Maxweeeeeeeeelll ! Si tu te taisais deux secondes, aussi !

Wufei fusilla l'américain du regard. De temps en temps, il oubliait à quel point le shazi pouvait être irritant, mais cet oubli ne durait jamais longtemps…

- Je vous explique, commença Quatre. Parmi les documents que nous avons ramené de la dernière mission, il y avait des informations que nous n'avions pas.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'on les a pris, nan ?

- Oui, mais… C'est bien plus que ce à quoi on s'attendait. L'alliance coloniale semble avoir mis au point une nouvelle arme.

- Semble ? releva Trowa

- On ne peut pas en être sûr avant de l'avoir vu de nos yeux. Mais dans ce cas-là, cela pourrait bien signifier la fin de la guerre, et pas à notre avantage…

- Bon, bref, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une armure mobile…

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers le japonais.

- Je pense que c'est le nom exact de… ce truc. Je ne m'en souviens que maintenant mais c'est un vieux projet que beaucoup de pays ont souhaité mener à bien. Mais jusqu'ici, par faute de technologies suffisamment avancés, aucune tentative n'avait été concluante.

- Et… tu penses qu'ils ont pu le faire ? souffla le chinois.

- … Il y a quelques heures, j'aurais dit non. Surtout pas sans que rien ne transpire. Mais il y trop de détails qui concordent…

- Il peut y avoir autant de détails qu'on veut, ils ne viennent après tout que d'une seule source, remarqua Duo.

Il continua :

- Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment se fier aux documents de Quinze ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait inventé tout ça juste pour te faire rater ta nuit, Maxwell…

- Mais tu as raison de demander, répondit Quatre. On ne peut être sûr de rien. Je pense que les documents sont véridiques, mais peut-être que tout ça n'est encore qu'au stade de projet…

- Il vaudrait mieux pour nous, parce que dans l'état actuel des choses, on ne pourrait rien faire contre ça. C'est une arme bien plus puissante que les dernières mises au point par les mads.

Elle pourrait terrasser une armée ou détruire une ville en quelques minutes, et c'est probablement le but de sa création.

Duo poussa un gros soupir. Puis soudain, la situation lui apparut dans son ampleur.

- Ok les mecs, je résume la situation : l'alliance coloniale a créé un robot géant, que je suppose super solide et super dangereux, et a l'intention de menacer notre pays avec ?

- En gros, ça semble être ça, Maxwell…

Duo secoua la tête, incrédule.

- Ils ont trop regardé Goldorak…

- Goldo quoi ? se surprit à demander Heero.

- Heu… rien, laisse tomber.

Puis, changeant d'avis, il rajouta :

- Mais quand même… dans Goldorak, les deux camps ont des robots, donc c'est plus ou moins équitable. Et, à ma connaissance, les vieux fous qui nous inventent pleins de choses n'ont pas d'astroboy géant dans un de leur placard… ?

Un silence pesant lui répondit.

- On est dans la merde, conclut sombrement le soldat natté.

Personne ne répondit. Le silence s'éternisa avant que le français ne demande :

- On peut avoir plus de détails sur cette armure ?

- Environ trois mètres de largeur, huit de hauteur. Forme humanoïde. Armes de jet et propulseurs intégrés. Cabine de pilotage pour une personne…

Quatre lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Les plans sont simples à décrypter quand on sait ce que c'est, expliqua le brun.

- Ah, parce qu'on a des plans en notre possession ?

Quatre acquiesça.

- Alors on pourrait en construire une à notre tour ? fit Wufei.

- Peut-être. Ce qui fait la particularité de cette armure, c'est le métal dont elle est faite. Un mélange de plusieurs métaux rares, connus pour leur solidité. Leurs propriétés réunies doivent probablement donner un métal qui surpasse l'acier. Ca et… le critère le plus important nous manquent… Le temps.

- Quinze a été écarté du pouvoir il y a à peu près six mois. En admettant que ces documents datent de cette époque, et que l'armure est en réelle construction… ajouta Quatre.

Il ne termina pas mais ils comprirent tous où il voulait en venir.

- La priorité, c'est de ramener ses informations en mains propres au QG, déclara leur leader. Le plus rapidement possible, on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser l'Alliance savoir qu'on est au courant.

- C'est parti mon kiki… murmura un américain blasé.

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

_**à suivre**_

(1) C'est le 4x4 conduit par Wufei lors de la mission précédente, et dans lequel ils sont revenus. Je le dis au cas où vous l'auriez oublié (moi-même je m'en souvenais plus, j'ai dû aller relire mon propre chapitre !). Enfin, c'était pas très important.

Désolée d'avoir mis presque deux mois à écrire ce chapitre qui, en plus n'était peut-être pas très intéressant.

Qu'est ce que vous pensez du revirement de situation ? Déçues ? Satisfaites ? Indifférentes ? De toute façon, maintenant, c'est trop tard pour changer…

Bon, on passe un peu à côté de la dispute du chapitre précédent et des relations qui se sont établies entre eux. Mais c'est parce que la situation est grave, alors tout le reste passe au second plan. Plus tard, par contre…

Bref.

JOYEUX NOEL à tout le monde !


	9. chapitre 8

Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews au dernier chapitre, j'apprécie beaucoup !

et vraiment, GOMEN NASAI pour tout le temps que j'ai mis à updater !

**Soldats d'élite.**

**Chapitre 8**

_Dans les chapitres précédents :_

_- Alors quoi ? On était censé continuer à agir sur le territoire ennemi tant que ce serait possible. C'est-à-dire tant qu'on se ferait pas choper… _

_- Un évènement imprévu a changé nos plans. _

…

_- Ok les mecs, je résume la situation : l'alliance coloniale a créé un robot géant, que je suppose super solide et super dangereux, et a l'intention de menacer notre pays avec ?_

…

_- La priorité, c'est de ramener ces informations en mains propres au QG. Le plus rapidement possible, on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser l'Alliance savoir qu'on est au courant. _

**oOo**

Ils avaient roulé pendant quelques heures sans être inquiétés. Mais maintenant le jour était pleinement levé et la circulation allait bientôt dangereusement augmenter. Il allait falloir revoir leur itinéraire.

Trowa réfléchissait en conduisant, et tentait de faire le point sur les évènements. Quelque chose changeait. Et il ne pensait pas seulement à la guerre et à la situation politique de leur pays. Il pensait aussi à eux.

Il avait été sceptique lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé, à la fin de son entraînement, qu'il allait intégrer une unité spéciale qui agirait presque exclusivement en terrain ennemi. N'étant pas doué naturellement pour les relations humaines, il avait pensé que les rapports entre eux allaient être ardus, surtout si plusieurs fortes personnalités se côtoyaient. Et leurs débuts en équipe avaient effectivement été difficiles. Mais il lui semblait maintenant… que quelque chose s'était établie. Une sorte de confort les uns avec les autres, teinté de… respect et de reconnaissance mutuelle. Oui, c'est ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux quelques semaines encore à peine.

Ce lien n'avait pas été détruit, c'était juste que… il avait changé. Wufei avait accusé Duo, et peut-être bien que ça avait commencé à cause de lui. Mais, à la réflexion, il ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière que le chinois. Il jeta un coup d'œil par le rétroviseur. Heero et Duo semblaient avoir voulu terminer leurs nuits. Ils s'étaient installés dans le coin le plus large, sur quelques couvertures, et reposaient, jambes et bras bizarrement entremêlés.

Une telle scène n'aurait jamais pu avoir lieu quelques temps auparavant. Les deux hommes n'auraient jamais été suffisamment à l'aise l'un avec l'autre pour supporter une telle proximité physique. Ce n'est que parce qu'ils avaient été amants qu'Heero admettait de reposer sa tête sur la cuisse de l'américain… Et ce n'est que parce qu'ils étaient tous au courant de ce fait et qu'ils étaient ses coéquipiers qu'il se permettait de le faire devant quelqu'un.

Et… ça avait changé parce que, lui aussi, il avait partagé une certaine intimité physique avec deux de ses coéquipiers. Maintenant, il ne voyait plus seulement Heero et Duo comme des collègues, coéquipiers, soldats. Il voyait aussi les hommes qu'ils étaient...

On apprend à respecter le soldat qui fait correctement son travail. On apprend à _aimer_ l'homme qui se bat pour vivre.

Oui, le piège était là… Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il le voyait. Maintenant qu'il était impossible de faire marche arrière.

Il repensa à la mission à moitié foireuse qu'ils venaient d'effectuer. Il avait sorti Heero in extremis d'une embuscade tandis que Wufei leur dégageait un passage. Le japonais avait été blessé, et lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à trouver refuge dans un bâtiment délabré, c'était lui qui c'était occupé de soigner Heero, tandis que Wufei sécurisait le périmètre.

**oOo _Flash-back_**

« - C'est pas passé loin.

Il faisait allusion à la balle qui avait laissé une longue estafilade sur le flan droit d'Heero. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, avec précaution cependant. Assis sur le lit, il regarder le châtain bander son torse et soigner les quelques hématomes qu'il portait.

« - Tu devrais faire plus attention.

Lorsqu'il était en mode « mission », Heero semblait ne plus avoir conscience des dangers qui les menaçaient.

« - Etre blessé et mourir sont les risques inhérents à notre métier.

Trowa ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire, c'était on ne peut plus vrai. Cependant, sans qu'il l'ait vraiment décidé, ses mains ralentirent jusqu'à se faire caressantes. La mission avait été éprouvante, autant moralement que physiquement, et une certaine tension demandait à être évacuée.

Finalement, sur un coup de tête, le français se redressa de manière à obliger le japonais à se coucher un peu sur le lit. Il ne le regarda pas, mais posa ses lèvres sur le torse dont il venait de s'occuper, dont les deux tétons bruns n'avaient cessé de le narguer. Ses mains se refermèrent sur les flans de son partenaire, avec juste assez de fermeté pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Heero.

La voix était, comme souvent, d'une neutralité parfaite. Mais Trowa y décela un tout petit quelque chose qui lui fit répondre :

« - Envie de toi.

L'autre homme resta un moment rigoureusement immobile, n'acceptant ni ne refusant. Le français pouvait deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de son supérieur : l'endroit n'était pas tout à fait sûr, ils avaient peut-être été suivis, Wufei allait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre, il y avait plein de choses à mettre au point… bref, de toute évidence, ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour se laisser aller.

Les mains du japonais vinrent se placer sur les épaules de son compagnon, mais, contre toute attente, ne les éloigna pas de lui.

Leur étreinte avait été rapide, parce que décidée dans l'urgence. Rapide mais intense… Et c'est trempés de sueur, essoufflés, même pas tout à fait dévêtus que Wufei les trouva plus tard.

**oOo_ fin du flash-back_**

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par des bruits à l'arrière. Le japonais s'était levé, et s'affairait maintenant devant leurs appareils. Ce qu'ils possédaient de plus précieux à l'heure actuelle était contenu dans le véhicule : armes et matériel informatique de pointe qui leur procurait une bonne partie de leurs informations.

Heero s'installa devant un ordinateur, et fit apparaître une carte routière de la région. Il était neuf heures du matin et, après avoir somnolé un peu pour permettre à son corps de récupérer, il avait décidé de vérifier tous les itinéraires possibles qui pourraient leur permettre d'arriver à destination.

Duo dormait encore, Quatre semblait faire de même de son côté, quant à Wufei, à la place du co-pilote, il sondait le paysage.

« - Trowa, position ? demanda soudain le brun.

« - On vient de dépasser la ville de Karnes.

« - Hmm.

Il se repéra rapidement sur la carte.

« - La frontière est à environ 12 heures de route en passant par l'autoroute et sans s'arrêter.

« - L'autoroute est certainement plus rapide mais beaucoup trop dangereuse. Trop de contrôles routiers, déclara Wufei.

Heero était d'accord. De plus, l'autoroute menant à la frontière manquait singulièrement de sorties ; ils ne pourraient pas la quitter au moindre problème sans se faire remarquer.

« - On va passer par les routes de campagne, décida Heero.

Il examina un instant la carte avant de décider d'un parcours.

« - Trowa, tu prends la première sortie à gauche, direction Ozane.

« - Compris.

Ils roulèrent pendant deux heures encore, sans rencontrer grand monde à part quelques vacanciers. C'était l'été, et malgré la guerre, le peuple continuait à vivre sans grand changement. Le royaume de Sank n'avait pas et n'avait jamais eu l'ambition d'envahir ses voisins, aussi quasiment aucun autre soldat ennemi qu'eux cinq ne parcourait le pays. Leurs missions étant d'attaquer uniquement les lieux de haut commandement militaire, les bases d'armement et de réapprovisionnement des soldats, les campagnes étaient totalement hors de leur ligne d'action et ne craignaient donc rien. D'où l'admirable impression de paix et de sérénité qui émanait des champs qu'ils traversaient ce matin-là.

Quatre et Duo se réveillèrent, et ils échangèrent leurs places avec Trowa et Wufei pour leur permettre de se reposer.

Un bruit inattendu vint soudain troubler le silence qui régnait dans le fourgon.

« - J'ai faim, déclara alors piteusement Duo, comme pour confirmer que, oui, son ventre venait bien de se manifester.

C'était devenu presque une habitude, au milieu d'une mission importante, d'entendre Duo lancer son fameux « j'ai faim ». Et en général, personne à part Quatre ne lui prêtait attention. Encore une fois, le blond vint au secours de l'américain.

« - Il nous faut quelques provisions, de toutes façons. On ne sait pas avec exactitude dans combien de temps on sera à l'abri.

Heero considéra un instant la réflexion du blond, il savait qu'en tant que leader elle lui était adressée. Ce n'était pas faux, ils avaient encore de longues heures de route devant eux, et absolument rien sous la main pour se sustenter, pas même à boire. Le bon sens leur dictait de prendre leurs précautions, même s'ils étaient tous capables de se passer de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours, un soldat repu était plus opérationnel qu'un soldat affamé, donc affaibli.

Il fut donc décidé qu'ils s'arrêteraient aux abords du premier hameau venu, et que Quatre irait faire quelques courses. Il était celui qui passerait le plus inaperçu ; la longue tresse et la verve de Duo, la haute stature et l'austérité de Trowa marquaient trop les esprits, quant aux asiatiques, ils étaient assez rares dans le pays, spécialement en campagne.

Quatre se dévoua de bon cœur. Ils camouflèrent le camion dans un petit bois, et il partit à pied. Le village était à vingt minutes de marche ; dans une heure il espérait être revenu.

La commune était de petite taille, mais semblait assez touristique. Ce qui arrangeait bien Quatre, si quiconque en venait à lui poser des questions, il se ferait passer pour un vacancier de passage. Généralement, son amabilité et son beau visage le plaçaient au-dessus de tout soupçon pour la majorité des gens.

Il arriva rapidement au cœur du hameau, et repéra d'un premier coup d'œil l'épicerie qui se tenait près de la buvette, en face de l'église et de la mairie. Quelques ménagères faisaient leurs courses, discutant allègrement. Au premier pied posé dans la salle Quatre eut l'impression d'être un loup venant de mettre la patte dans la basse-cour. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent soudain et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Inspirant un grand coup, le blond leur fit un grand sourire et avança encore d'un pas…

**oOo**

« - J'ai faiiiiiiiiim !

Il récolta pour toutes réponses deux regards blasés et un reniflement dédaigneux.

Il soupira. Non seulement il avait faim, mais en plus il s'ennuyait. A part attendre le retour de Quatre, il n'y avait strictement rien à faire. Quoique…

Il bougea un peu pour améliorer son angle de vue. Il était actuellement étalé sur le tac de couvertures qui servaient occasionnellement de lit, à l'arrière du camion, lequel était soigneusement caché parmi les arbres, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de l'autoroute. Wufei était dehors, à portée de voix, et gardait un œil sur les alentours. Enfin, pour ce que Duo en savait, il pouvait tout aussi bien être en train de méditer en écoutant les oiseaux chanter…

Trowa était à l'avant, en train de lire. Et Heero… Heero vérifiait les connections de leur matériel. Ce qui, en clair, signifiait qu'il était à genoux sous la table soutenant leurs écrans, radios, ordinateurs…

Et donc permettait à Duo d'avoir une vue impeccable sur l'arrière-train du japonais. Enfin, corrigea t-il, la vue aurait été encore mieux s'il n'y avait pas eu ce bout de tissu qui lui servait de pantalon. Mais ledit pantalon, dans cette position, avait tendance à être moulant, alors ça compensait…

L'américain laissa un sourire légèrement tendancieux apparaître sur ses lèvres, tandis que des pensées/souvenirs/fantasmes envahissaient son esprit.

Un Duo s'ennuyant devenait rapidement un Duo fripon.

**oOo**

Il soupira discrètement, tout en se gardant bien de se départir de son sourire. Il était, de ses quatre compagnons, le plus sociable, mais là, son amabilité naturelle et sa bonne éducation commençaient sérieusement à lui peser. Toutes les matrones du village semblaient avoir choisi ce matin là pour venir faire leurs commissions. Etant le seul mâle du magasin, on attendait de lui non seulement qu'il fasse passer toutes les autres clientes avant lui à la seule caisse de l'épicerie, mais qu'en plus, il leur fasse la conversation.

_Duo m'en doit une_, songea t-il…

C'était finalement son tour… Pas trop tôt. Il déposa ses courses devant la caissière souriante qui, s'il en croyait l'éclat de ses yeux papillonnants, n'aurait pas été contre une petite séance de flirt. _Malheureusement je n'ai pas de temps à perdre… _

Voulant éviter de lui donner de fausses idées, il détourna la tête pendant qu'elle s'occupait de comptabiliser ses achats, et soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Il s'avança légèrement pour examiner de plus près le panneau qui semblait afficher toutes les annonces du village, et soudain son cœur sembla s'arrêter…

**oOo**

Une drôle de sensation vint perturber sa concentration. Par réflexe, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule... Et écarquilla les yeux.

« - Duo, déclara t-il, voix basse et un poil agacé.

Le jeune homme répondit par un « Oui ? » distrait, sans bouger un cil.

« - Arrête de mater mon cul.

L'américain sursauta à la réplique coupante et eut la décence de paraître coupable, si ce n'était gêné, durant quelques secondes. Mais il se reprit bien vite et tirant la langue au japonais, riposta :

« - Seulement s'il arrête de se tortiller sous mon nez.

Les yeux d'Heero s'étrécirent.

**oOo**

Quatre déglutit lentement. Sa gorge était sèche et son cœur battait beaucoup plus vite qu'il n'aurait du. Il se força cependant à détourner son attention du panneau d'information, où deux portraits plutôt ressemblants étaient épinglés, les mots « dangereux terroristes » des plus alarmants sous chacun. Cependant, la caissière, ayant remarqué son mouvement, et lui dit :

« - C'est effrayant, non ?

Il inclina la tête et lui se força à lui sourire, peu sûr de ce qu'il pouvait dire. La femme poursuivit :

« - Dire qu'ils se promènent en toute impunité dans chez nous… J'espère qu'on les attrapera bientôt et qu'on leur fera payer ! On a beau savoir que le pays est en guerre, c'est autre chose que de réaliser que des ennemis peuvent venir mettre le feu chez vous et tuer vos amis et tout ça…

Il réussit à acquiescer et empaqueta ses courses, tout en lui disant :

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr qu'ils ne viendront pas jusqu'ici…

« - Ah, ça, c'est vrai que je ne vois pas pourquoi ils viendraient par ici, il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant à y faire de toute façon, mais ça n'empêche pas l'armée de mettre des barrières de contrôles à toutes les routes…

« - Vraiment ?

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de se forcer pour paraître surpris. Ravie d'avoir son attention, la caissière confirma d'un vigoureux signe de tête, et poursuivit :

« - Oui ! Il paraît qu'un général ou quelqu'un comme ça a été chargé de ratisser la région. On ne pourra bientôt plus faire le trajet entre chez soit et son travail sans tomber sur des soldats, non mais vraiment, vous trouvez pas qu'ils en font des tonnes ? Ils doivent être drôlement dangereux les terroristes qui se sont infiltrés ici !...

Ah ça, pour être dangereux, c'est sûr qu'ils l'étaient. L'ennemi avait juste choisi un très mauvais moment pour s'en rendre compte.

Il se dépêcha de payer et partit, toutes ces nouvelles informations tournoyant dans son esprit de tacticien.

**oOo**

Quand Heero sortit son nez de son tas de fils électriques, Duo sentit que son ennui allait rapidement foutre le camp. Quand à savoir si c'était à son avantage ou pas, il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir…

Le japonais se leva se croisa les bras sur son torse, regardant l'américain de haut. Bien que Duo sache que, techniquement, il avait quelques bons centimètres de plus que son supérieur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, de sa position, de se sentir tout petit et légèrement impressionné par la stature d'Heero. Son regard noir y était peut-être aussi pour quelque chose…

« - **Un** : ce n'est pas le moment. **Deux** : ce n'est pas le moment. **Trois** : JE NE TORTILLE PAS DU CUL !

« - C'est bon à savoir, Yuy.

Heero lança un regard assassin au chinois qui le regardait comme s'il avait des doutes sur sa santé mentale, debout à l'extérieur du camion. Il n'avait visiblement suivi qu'une toute petite partie de la conversation.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Ce qui fut probablement ce qui scella son sort. Heureusement pour lui, il avait les réflexes vifs, et la main du japonais passa à quelques millimètres à peine de sa tresse lorsqu'il se précipita hors du véhicule. N'attendant pas de le voir s'éloigner, Heero le suivit, bien décidé à lui enseigner le respect de la hiérarchie…

Les sourcils arqués et l'expression désapprobatrice, Wu les regarda s'éloigner, aussi silencieusement qu'ils le pouvaient, se demandant s'il travaillait avec des tueurs professionnels ou des gosses en puissance…

**oOo**

« - Attrapé ! murmura le japonais.

« - Humph. Uniquement parce que je le voulais bien, rétorqua l'américain.

**oOo**

« - Ils en mettent du temps. Je devrais peut-être aller les chercher ? déclara Wufei au bout d'une demi-heure sans voir revenir personne.

« - Je te le déconseille. On ne sait pas sur quel genre de spectacle tu pourrais tomber…

Le chinois écarquilla les yeux sous l'allusion de de Trowa.

« - Tu ne penses quand même pas… En plein jour ? Dehors ? Dans une forêt ? En _mission_ ?

Il ne savait pas lequel de ces critères le choquaient le plus.

Trowa haussa nonchalamment une épaule. Le dernier point était assez embêtant. Pour le reste, ce n'était pas lui que ça aurait dérangé. Il avait connu pire… Il était également certain que ça n'arrêterait pas Duo. Quand à Heero… ma foi, le japonais pouvait se révéler plein de surprises, il le savait mieux que quiconque.

**oOo**

Duo savourait librement la pression du corps contre son dos. Heero l'avait acculé contre un arbre, et maintenait ses deux poignets au-dessus de leurs têtes, contre l'écorce rugueuse. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, l'américain remua les hanches, recherchant le contact entre des fesses pleines et un entrejambe plein de promesses. Seulement, une voix froide le stoppa :

« - Ne bouge pas.

Quoi ? C'était pas drôle. C'était le fait de bouger qui justement épiçait toute l'affaire …

« - On n'est pas venu ici pour forniquer.

Le châtain s'assombrit. La voix d'Heero était décidément trop sérieuse à son goût. Il soupira, et se tint tranquille. Il avait quand même une sacrée érection maintenant, résultat des vagabondages de son esprit un peu trop imaginatif et de l'excitation de la simili course-poursuite. S'il était obligé de rester dans cet état, les prochaines heures allaient être plutôt inconfortables.

/ooo/

C'était le moment idéal. Il y avait deux ou trois choses dont Heero voulait discuter avec Duo, loin des autres.

« - Faut que tu te calmes.

Il sentit le corps contre lui se tendre, puis, tout aussi soudainement, se relaxer.

« - Je sais, marmonna son compagnon.

Le japonais reprit d'une voix un tantinet plus douce :

« - Je ne suis pas contre des… moments intimes avec toi quand le lieu et le temps nous le permettent. Mais…

« - La mission d'abord, le coupa Duo.

Heero hocha la tête avant de se rappeler que Duo ne pouvait pas le voir.

« - Oui. Et surtout, il ne faut pas qu'une scène comme avec Wufei et Quatre recommence.

Il s'arrêta un instant, le temps de trouver la meilleure façon de formuler ce qu'il avait en tête.

« - Donc on va se fixer une ligne de conduite. Des règles.

Les soldats fonctionnent avec des règles. C'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris.

/ooo/

Duo écouta attentivement pendant que Heero parlait.

« - Pas de changement de comportement en mission.

Bon, il lui faudrait faire un petit effort, essentiellement pour pas reluquer les autres qui étaient en général sexy à damner un saint (et Dieu savait qu'il n'en était pas un) dans leurs tenues je-prends-n'importe-qui-et-n'importe-quoi-d'assaut. Ce serait dur, mais il y ariverait…

« - Pas d'interaction de type sexuel avec l'extérieur, sauf si la mission l'exige.

En gros tu joues pas avec n'importe qui. Ca il l'avait déjà dit, et Duo avait imprimé. Pas comme s'il avait vraiment l'habitude de coucher avec le premier venu, non plus…

« - Moi et Trowa, ok. Evite Quatre et Wufei, sauf si c'est ce qu'ils veulent vraiment.

Ouaip. Il avait bien remarqué que ces deux là étaient un peu prise de tête sur les bords, surtout sur des sujets comme ça.

« - Pas de promesses quelconque. Pas de sentiments amoureux.

Il haussa un sourcil. Heero sentait vraiment que c'était nécessaire de le dire à voix haute ? Il n'était pas un bleu, quand même… Il avait ses défauts, d'accord. Mais il était quand même un minimum professionnel… Il savait pertinemment qu'on ne s'engageait pas dans une relation quand on ne savait même pas si les heures à venir ne nous seraient pas un tantinet fatales. En même temps, il savait aussi que quand un cœur s'accrochait vraiment à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose, il ne demandait la permission à personne… Mais bon, pour l'instant ça n'était pas d'actualité, et il ferait en sorte que cela ne le devienne de si tôt. La priorité c'était que son cœur batte le plus longtemps possible, pas qu'il batte pour quelqu'un. Il résuma à sa façon ce qui venait d'être dit :

« - Un peu de baise entre nous quand on peut pour faire redescendre la pression et c'est tout.

« - Oui.

« - Ca me va. J'ai jamais eu l'intention de demander autre chose.

/ooo/

Le japonais n'avait pas besoin de le lui demander pour savoir que Trowa serait d'accord avec l'arrangement. Dans des circonstances différentes… Ils n'y auraient peut-être même pas pensé, ou bien auraient pris les choses plus sérieusement. Mais dans leur situation à eux… C'était impensable de construire quoique ce soit à long terme.

Duo bougea, mal à l'aise, contre lui, et Heero décida contre toute attente de lui rendre un petit service. Il relâcha les poignets et laissa ses mains descendre et entourer la taille de l'américain. Sans trop attendre, il glissa une main sous la ceinture du pantalon, de l'autre déboutonnant quelques boutons pour pouvoir bouger plus librement.

Duo gémit lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent autour de sa chair gonflée. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, et appuya son cou contre l'épaule du japonais.

« - Qu'est-ce que…

« - Te vider les bourses te videra l'esprit de toute pensée parasite, murmura l'autre.

Alors avec application, Heero s'attela à le faire jouir.

/ooo/

Duo serrait fortement les dents, mais il ne pouvait empêcher sa gorge de produire de petits grognements de satisfaction. Si, d'un côté, Heero manquait peut-être de subtilité dans l'art du plaisir manuel(1), il compensait largement par son efficacité.

Le natté ramena une de ses manches à sa bouche, et mordit fortement dans le tissu de son survêtement tandis que, le corps parcouru de spasmes, il se libérait contre l'arbre.

**oOo**

Quatre arriva en même temps que les deux autres soldats jaillissaient des bois. Il était si plongé dans les nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il passa à côté du regard soupçonneux du chinois à un Duo bizarrement cramoisi et essoufflé.

« - On a un problème.

**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**

à suivre.

(1) je sais, plaisir manuel ça sonne pas très bien, mais j'aime pas vraiment le mot masturbation.

Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose. C'est tout à fait impropre de désigner les garçons par leur soi-disant nationalité ( genre : rétorqua l'américain, murmura le japonais…) puisqu'ils sont censés avoir la même, celle de Sank. Mais c'est vrai que sans ça, je tombe rapidement à court de terme pour les nommer. Leur prénom, leur nom, leur couleur de cheveux ou leur coiffure… On finit vite la liste.

C'est drôle de faire passer Duo pour un obsédé. Mais faut que je me calme un peu, je crois…


	10. Chapitre 9

**Auteur **: antinea

**Disclaimer **: gundam wing ne m'appartient pas.

**Base **: gundam wing avec des G-Boys et des armures mobiles mais c'est quand même un UA.

**Genre **: war, guns & slash.

**Notes **: vous n'y croyiez plus, hein ? Moi non plus... Comme quoi, les miracles, ça existe...

**Soldats d'élite**

**Résumé de l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant :**

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei forment une unité d'élite en infiltration à OZ, pays en guerre avec Sank. Leur mission consiste à réunir des informations tout en détruisant les installations militaires du pays. Lors d'une opération, ils découvrent les plans de la nouvelle arme que l'armée de Oz a mis au point : une armure mobile. Leur objectif change alors : la priorité est de ramener ces plans à Sank, pour laisser les stratèges décider d'une contre attaque. Mais tout se complique maintenant que les ennemis ont le signalement d'Heero et de Trowa, et que la surveillance auprès des frontières s'intensifie. Duo n'a plus guère de temps pour convaincre ses camarades de jouer avec lui...

**Chapitre 9**

**oOo**

- Quel problème ? demanda immédiatement Duo.

Vraiment, ils pouvaient pas être tranquille deux secondes ? Foutue guerre, foutus ennemis…

Ils se réunirent tous à l'arrière du fourgon, Wufei continuant de garder un œil à l'extérieur.

- Ils ont les signalements d'Heero et de Trowa.

- Hein ?

Théâtralement, Duo frappa son front du dos de sa main, soupirant lourdement.

Le japonais réfléchissait à toute allure. Ca compliquait beaucoup de choses, et augmentait considérablement le nombre de chances d'être repérés.

- Comment les ont-ils eus ? fit Trowa.

- Je pense que certains soldats de Quinze, après sa mort, ont retourné leur veste et ont essayé de regagner l'armée régulière.

C'était la seule explication qu'il avait vue. Trowa et Heero avaient combattu au corps à corps avec les hommes de Quinze, ceux-ci avaient eu plus que le loisir de les regarder, de retenir leurs traits.

- Quoi de mieux que de bonnes infos sur l'ennemi pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de ses supérieurs, hein ? lança le natté. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, du coup ?

- On essaie toujours de passer la frontière. Et vite.

- Ca ne va pas être facile, prévint Quatre. Je pense qu'ils ont anticipé notre réaction, ils sont en train de mettre des barrières et des contrôles dans toute la région. Il faut qu'on se rapproche le plus possible de Sank dès aujourd'hui.

- On repart immédiatement, décida Heero.

Dans un silence efficace, ils se remirent en route. L'ambiance était bien plus lourde qu'avant, personne ne pensant plus à plaisanter. Heero calculait mentalement tous les itinéraires possibles, évaluant leurs chances de rentrer au bercail le plus rapidement possible et de préférence sains et saufs. Cependant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, les chances que tout se passe selon leurs vœux étaient minces. Très minces… Ils allaient devoir ruser. Il ne savait pas encore comment ni pourquoi, mais à un moment ou à un autre, un problème allait se poser. Et il ne savait pas s'il préférait y faire face maintenant afin de s'en débarrasser au plus vite ou bien plus tard… pour pouvoir mieux s'y préparer…

**oOo**

D'un air pensif, elle contempla les portraits-robots. Elle était à peu près sûre de savoir qui ils étaient. Et, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. Ils devaient essayer de retourner à Sank, s'ils savaient qu'on avait découvert leur présence sur le territoire. Mais la sécurité près des frontières avait encore été resserrée. Ils allaient avoir du mal… Elle-même rencontrait de plus en plus de difficultés.

- Hé, mam'zelle ! j'voudrais une bière, siouplait !

Ramenée sur terre par la voix pâteuse d'un des soûlards habituels, elle retourna à son service.

**oOo**

- Heero !

Le jeune homme brun leva la tête de ses cartes en entendant la voix alarmée de Trowa au volant. Ils avaient pu rouler encore quelques heures sans rencontrer de problèmes. Mais il semblait que leur chance s'arrêtait là…

Trowa, sans attendre les ordres du brun, avait ralenti le camion et était subrepticement en train de faire demi-tour pour éviter un barrage militaire.

- On ne peut plus passer par là, ils fouillent chaque voiture.

Heureusement qu'ils les avaient vu de loin. Tout véhicule surpris à esquiver une patrouille de l'armée serait considéré comme fortement suspect.

- Bon… Où on va, alors ? demanda Wufei.

Heero finit d'inspecter ses cartes en réfléchissant rapidement.

- On met le cap sur la ville de Dowen. On essayera d'y entrer en douce, de se reposer quelques heures et de repartir cette nuit. On devra probablement abandonner le camion et faire le reste à pied, une fois en ville. L'obscurité jouera en notre faveur, je pense…

Le chinois acquiesça et remplaça Trowa au volant pour que le brun se repose.

**oOo**

- On s'arrête là, et on part à pied. On ne devrait pas mettre plus d'une heure à atteindre la ville. Une fois là-bas, si on réussit à rentrer sans problèmes, on avisera. Prenez le minimim nécessaire avec vous, de façon à ne pas être trop chargés si jamais on devait tenter d'échapper aux ennemis. On va camoufler le camion ici.

Sans un mot, les quatres jeunes hommes se mirent à exécuter les ordres d'Heero.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés en bordure d'un fourré. Plus loin, des cultures s'étalaient de part et d'autres sur les vallons. Heero indiqua une direction, vers une colline un peu plus haute que les autres.

- Par là.

Comme prévu, ils arrivèrent en ville de Dowen dans l'heure qui suivit. Le jour déclinait, mais il y avait suffisamment de clarté pour qu'ils puissent définir un point d'entrée plutôt sûr.

Wufei abaissa la paire de jumelles et fit part de ses observations.

- Il semble y avoir moins de soldats à l'ouest. Si possible, il faudrait tenter une entrée par la porte principale, là où il y a le plus de circulation, et se fondre dans la masse.

- Oui, mais pas tous en même temps. Cinq hommes arrivant en même temps, ça paraîtra suspicieux, dit Quatre.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

- Opération déguisement, alors.

Duo sortit de son sac à dos une paire de lunettes et une casquette. Il tendit la première à Heero "pour cacher tes yeux bridés" et à Trowa " pour camoufler ta mèche". Ensuite, Heero donna ses ordres.

- Quatre, tu iras seul. Tu es celui qui paraît le moins dangereux, et tu fais davantage couleur locale...

- Wufei, tu pars avec Duo.

Se tournant vers se dernier, il lui dit :

- Essaie de t'intégrer dans un groupe dès que vous arrivez. Si possible, trouves un moyen d'accaparer l'attention des soldats quand nous passerons, à quelques mètres derrière vous. Trowa et moi sommes les plus susceptibles d'être reconnu ou de paraître étrange. Ensuite, rendez-vous ici à 16 heures 45 tapantes.

Il indiqua une rue sur la carte, ni trop près ni trop loin de l'entrée.

- Questions ?

- Si on se fait prendre malgré tout ?

- On s'échappe, et le plus vite possible. Si vous n'arrivez pas à rejoindre les autres... Retournez à Sank par vos propres moyens, et donnez l'alerte. Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous échapper... N'attendez pas une rescousse avant plusieurs jours.

Ils firent un signe de tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient bien compris tous les ordres, tandis qu'Heero les contempla un instant d'un regard grave.

- Exécution.

**oOo**

Duo, Wufei sur les talons, s'était glissé parmi un groupe de jeunes et avait commencer à flirter avec quelques filles. Son numéro de charme avait du succès, le chinois devait le reconnaître. A première vue, ils avaient tous l'air de faire partie d'un groupe de jeunes gens faisant une sortie shopping en ville. Rien de suspect...

Pourtant, mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder discrètement les alentours. Avec alarme, il repéra un soldat qui les regardait du coin de l'oeil en parlant dans sa radio.

Duo attirait l'attention, même si son numéro était crédible et efficace. Sauf si... sauf s'ils avaient une description d'un ennemi correspondant à Duo. Foutue tresse. Il avait toujours été d'avis de la couper, et il ne savait pas comment Duo avait réussi à convainvre leurs supérieurs de le laisser la garder. Finalement, ils finirent par être hors de vue du soldat, et attendirent d'avoir suffisamment pénétrer dans la ville pour se séparer des autres.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent ensuite un regard inquiet, et disparurent au coin d'une rue.

**oOo**

Quatre était nerveux, même s'il le cachait bien. Il était à quelques pas de la rue qu'avait indiqué Heero. Il avait vérifier dans un premier temps que cette rue ne recelait aucun danger particulier, et elle s'était révélée parfaite : étroite, peu de fenêtres, et sombre parce que bordée par deux immeubles de plusieurs étages. C'était tout juste si ce n'était pas un cul de sac.

L'air innocent, il faisait maintenant mine d'admirer les vitrines des magasins, tout en observant dans leur reflet les gens qui passaient dans la rue.

Pour l'instant, aucune trace des autres. Il ne leur restait que 5 minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous.

S'était-il passé quelque chose ?

La ville grouillait de soldats, bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Quatre ne le sentait pas. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient mis toute une garnison ici... Avaient-il fait de même pour toutes les villes proches de la frontière ? Ou les avaient-ils si bien anticipés qu'à l'heure même, ils étaient déjà au courant de leur présence dans ces murs ?

Quatre l'ignorait et cela le rendait plutôt nerveux

Finalement, à cinq heures moins le quart, il vit quatre personnes venant de directions différentes se diriger vers la rue. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient réussi. Enfin, jusqu'ici au moins...

Il attendit quelques secondes encore, puis rejoignit les autres. La barre au milieu du front d'Heero lui indiqua immédiatement que quelque chose ne s'était pas vraiment bien passé... Effectivement, le brun les dirigea vers le coin le plus sombre de la petite rue en murmurant :

- Rapport ?

- Rien à signaler, chuchota le blond.

Gravement, Wufei déclara :

- Certains soldats ont jeté des regards suspicieux à Duo. Il est possible qu'ils aient des doutes à son sujet...

Heero hocha le tête, préoccupé.

- Trowa et moi nous sommes fait repérer, les patrouilles vont sans doute se resserer...

- Repérer, comment ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts répondit :

- Un soldat nous a reconnus, mais nous lui avons échappé avant qu'il puisse donner l'alerte...Toute l'armée doit maintenant être au courant.

Le soldat devait avoir été en permission, il ne portait pas d'uniforme. Raison pour laquelle il avait pu s'approcher aussi près des deux garçons, qui l'avait pris pour un civil. Mais le regard suspicieux qu'il leur avait jeté, suivi de la prise d'un téléphone portable quelques pas après les avoir dépassés, avait vite fait changer d'avis Heero et Trowa.

- Génial. On fait quoi maintenant ?

- On trouve un endroit discret où attendre la nuit. Ensuite, on repart.

Un bruit au bout de la rue les interpella, et ils se tendirent. Quelqu'un arrivait... Repartir de l'autre côté de la rue était hors de question, l'endroit était trop exposé, à cinq ils se feraient immédiatement remarqués. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'attendre et se tenir prêts.

Les pas se rapprochaient, trop légers pour être ceux d'un soldat... Une femme fit son apparition, mais au lieu de poursuivre son chemin avec hâte comme ils l'espéraient, elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux.

Heero l'observa de son regard perçant, se préparant à toute éventualité... Elle était jeune, brune, de taille moyenne, et il vit ses yeux s'arrondir soudain de surprise. Il resserait la main sur son arme quand une exclamation de Duo détourna son attention.

- Hilde !

La jeune fille leur fit signe, en mettant un doigt en travers de ses lèvres, de ne pas faire de bruit. Puis, d'un geste de la main, elle leur demanda de la suivre. Duo lui emboîta le pas immédiatement, pour être brusquement arrêté par la main d'Heero sur son bras. Se retournant pour confronter son supérieur, il lui fit comprendre en langage des signes qu'il avait toute confiance en l'inconnue... N'ayant de toute façon pas d'autre option, Heero consentit à la suivre, visiblement à contre-coeur.

Ils durent emprunter de nombreux détours pour finalement arriver à une destination qu'en temps normal ils auraient mis moins de dix minutes à atteindre. En tout, ils avaient déambulé dans les rues de Dowen une bonne demi-heure pour échapper à toutes les patrouilles de soldats.

Ils étaient dans une rue étroite et plutôt sordide quand la brune leur fit signe de s'arrêter et de l'attendre. Toujours sans mot dire, elle disparu par une porte délabrée.

Nerveux, ils attendirent quelques minutes, espérant qu'ils n'étaient pas tombés dans une embuscade. Mais le regard confiant de Duo laissait penser que la femme était probablement une alliée, ils n'avaient donc pas d'autres choix que de faire confiance au jugement du jeune homme.

Finalement, la dénommée Hilde réapparu, signalant que la voie était libre. Ils reprirent donc leur étrange cortège à sa suite, et pénétrèrent dans ce qui semblait être l'arrière boutique d'un bar, s'ils en croyaient les bruits venant de plus loin. Hilde les mena à l'étage supérieur, puis dans une aile qui semblait des plus délabrée. Atteignant enfin une porte, elle l'ouvrit et leur fit signe d'entrer. Refermant derrière elle, elle chuchota rapidement :

- Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, j'aurais du revenir il y a 20 minutes. Restez ici, personne ne viendra vous déranger, je reviens dès que je peux avec des nouvelles fraîches.

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, elle disparut de nouveau par la porte.

**oOo**

Hilde félicita encore une fois son instinct. Peut-être qu'elle avait un don de médium, songea t-elle. Elle était sûre qu'elle tomberait sur ces garçons... Reconnaître Duo parmi eux n'avait été que la cerise sur le gâteau.

Tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de leur venir en aide, elle reprit son service. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle occupait le poste de serveuse dans ce bar. En effet, qui songerait à soupçonner une jeune femme du pays d'être un espion de Sank ? Et qui croirait, surtout, à quel point les soldats pouvaient avoir la langue déliée lorsqu'ils étaient éméchés... Elle avait recueilli un bon nombre d'informations de cette façon, en écoutant les bravades des hommes...

Sourire aux lèvres, elle s'avança vers un trio en uniforme qui venait d'arriver, leur tour de garde venant sûrement de se terminer. Avec un peu de chance, ils lui ameneraient de nouvelles informations...

**oOo**

- Qui est cette fille ?

Heero avait à peine attendu que la porte se referme pour commencer une interrogation en règle.

- Hilde Schbeiker. A la fois une amie à moi et un soldat de l'armée de Sank. Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles, on ne s'est pas vu depuis au moins un an...

- Elle à l'accent du coin, remarqua Quatre. Elle est originaire de Oz ?

- Oui, Hilde est de la région. Mais sa famille a eu pas mal de problèmes avec le gouvernement, ce qui fait qu'elle donnerait tout pour le voir tomber…

- Elle est allé jusqu'à collaborer avec l'ennemi ?

Le ton de Wufei était clairement réprobateur, mais Duo choisit de ne pas relever.

- Mm, tu peux voir les choses comme ça. Hilde a été obligée de quitter OZ, et a été recueillie à Sank. Elle a fait ses études là-bas, avant de s'engager dans l'armée. Elle avait une place toute désignée d'espionne…

- Comment tu l'as rencontrée ?

- Heu…

Duo parut soudain légèrement embarrassé, chose à vrai dire plutôt rare.

- Disons, dans des circonstances dans lesquelles tu ne te serais jamais retrouvé, Quat, ça je peux te le garantir…

- Tu éveilles ma curiosité… répondit Quatre, levant un sourcil.

- Avec un tel débauché, ça ne peut être que lors d'une orgie ou quelque chose comme ça… intervint le chinois, une moue condescendante aux lèvres.

- T'es pas tombé loin, Wu, mais je doute que tu veuilles plus de détails…

Le sujet dévia donc un bon moment sur la rencontre d'Hilde et de Duo, et ce dernier prit un malin plaisir à raconter quelques une des frasques que les deux compères avait réalisé lorqu'ils était tout deux de jeunes recrues.

- Silence !

L'injonction soudaine d'Heero stoppa leur conversation. Immédiatement sur la défensive, ils tendirent l'oreille pour percevoir les pas se rapprochant inexorablement de la pièce… Ils entendirent la clé tourner dans la serrure, observèrent la poignée tourner lentement alors qu'ils se dispersaient silencieusement dans la pièce pour parer à toute éventualité…

Une tête brune apparut et soudain un corps se glissa dans la pièce. Hilde retint une exclamation alors qu'une lame froide et aiguisée se pressait contre sa gorge.

- C'est moi ! chuchota t-elle rapidement.

Trowa recula et ferma la porte à la place de la jeune fille. Portant une main à son cou comme pour le protéger, elle assassina du regard le grand brun, qui, indifférent, haussa une épaule.

Duo redirigea l'attention de la jeune fille sur lui.

- Alors ?

- Les soldats continuent leurs rondes, ils ne lâcheront pas l'affaire tant qu'ils ne vous auront pas trouvés, mais ça il fallait s'y attendre. Toute la ville est sur le qui-vive, je ne sais pas encore comment vous faire sortir d'ici, mais j'y travaille.

Quatre échangea un coup d'œil inquiet avec Heero. C'était mauvais pour eux.

- La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils ignorent votre nombre exact. Ils ne sont sûrs que de trois personnes. Pour l'instant, vous pouvez rester ici. Ce bar est un rendez-vous officieux de l'armée, personne ne songerait à vous chercher sous le nez même de l'ennemi. Je finis mon service à 02 h 00, je viendrai vous chercher à ce moment.

Les garçons n'eurent d'autre choix que d'acquiescer.

- Cette partie du bâtiment est en rénovation, vous ne devriez donc pas avoir de voisins, mais néanmoins, restez silencieux. Et, la prochaine fois, j'annoncerais mon arrivée avec deux tocs longs, suivi de deux brefs, pour éviter de renouveler le même genre d'accueil...

Fusillant une nouvelle fois Trowa du regard, elle demanda :

- Des questions ?

- On peut te faire confiance ?

Hilde haussa un sourcil.

- A vous de voir, mais vous ne connaissez pas la ville, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut vous faire sortir d'ici, c'est moi. Et je prend des risques, pour ça, aussi... Et puis, je suis un soldat de Sank, en mission d'espionnage, tout comme vous. Duo ne vous l'a pas dit ?

- Ah, t'inquiètes Hilde, je leur ai dit mais ils sont du genre à ne faire confiance à personne. Alors le prends pas personnellement, hein ?

Duo s'approcha et enlaça la jeune fille, qui lui rendit l'étreinte.

- C'est bon de te revoir, Hildie...

- Ca me fait plaisir aussi, Duo. Ca faisait longtemps...

- Ca tu l'as dit...

Ils se sourirent et finalement, Hilde sursauta en disant :

- Il faut que j'y aille ! J'ai dit à mon boss que je faisais une pause pipi, il va se demander si je suis pas tomber dans les toilettes...

Sur un dernier clin d'oeil et un "soyez sages", elle disparut de nouveau, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Puisqu'il semblait qu'implicitement ils avaient décidé de faire confiance à la jeune femme, ils se résolurent à rester ici et à attendre son retour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

- On dort, répondit Heero.

- Hein ? Il est super tôt pour aller au lit ! s'exclama Duo.

- En dehors du fait que nous n'ayons pas vraiment de _lit_, Schbeiker va venir nous chercher dans quelques heures, au milieu de la nuit, donc on a intérêt à être en pleine forme. Alors quelqu'un prend un tour de garde et les autres essaient de dormir. Puisque tu ne sembles pas fatigué, tu ne verras donc aucun inconvénient à prendre le premier tour de garde...

Pour toute réponse, Duo tira la langue au Chinois, qui s'installa du mieux qu'il pu en marmonnant sur la maturité de certaines personnes...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_à suivre_ ( je ne sais hélas pas quand...)

Je ne suis pas des plus satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je l'avais commencé il y a plusieurs mois, et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le terminer...

En ce qui concerne la suite, et bien en ce moment je reprends toutes les fics que j'ai commencé. Je vais sûrement revoir un peu le scénario, mais il ne devrait pas trop différé de ce qui était prévu. Il y a malheureusement encore quelques trous noirs dans la suite des évènements, et ce sont eux qui risquent de me poser problème... Enfin, on verra !

a bientôt !


End file.
